O Dom de Amar
by Nathoca Malfoy
Summary: TERMINADA - Órfã de guerra e sozinha no mundo, Gina Weasley é obrigada a trabalhar de arrumadeira pra pagar suas contas. Também órfão de guerra, Draco é presenteado com um bebê na porta de sua casa. Juntos eles aprenderão a amar e superar preconceitos.
1. Prólogo

_**Disclaimer:**_ Os personagens dessa fic são da J.K.Rowling. Só a história é minha... eu que judio deles (huahuahuahuahua!!!).

_**Tempo:**_ Pós Hogwarts.

_**Alguns fatos vão mudar:**_ 1) Draco é órfão de guerra;

2) Gina é órfã de guerra;

3) Todos os Weasleys morreram

(huahuahua) com exceção do Percy.

_MATEI TODO MUNDOOO!!!_

**Enjoy Yourself!**

**O DOM DE AMAR**

_**Prólogo **_

Era uma noite de muita chuva. Draco Malfoy, um homem com os seus 19 anos, estava jogado no sofá bebendo vinho e se aquecendo na frente da lareira quando tocam a campainha de sua casa. Ele não espera os elfos e vai olhar pela câmera (sim, ele tinha alguns equipamentos trouxas em casa). Viu uma pessoa com capa preta deixar um cestinho coberto com plástico no chão e olhar insistentemente pelo portão.

Quando o elfo aparece, essa pessoa sai correndo e larga o cestinho. O elfo então pega o cestinho e assim que olha, aparata no mesmo instante dentro da sala.

'- Senhor Malfoy...'

'- Estou aqui... fala logo de uma vez. Quem era e o que é isso?'

'- Era uma mulher, senhor.' E sem responder a pergunta, o elfo tira o pano que cobria o cesto.

E é com um grande susto que Draco vê uma linda menininha, loirinha dos olhos azuis e bem branquinha e com ela, uma carta. Ele a lê em silêncio e olhando para o elfo diz:

'- Chame a governanta, preciso de ajuda com a minha filha esta noite.'


	2. O Universo Conspira Contra Mim

_**Capítulo 1 – O Universo conspira contra mim**_

'- O que você deve fazer nessa casa é muito simples: trocar lençóis, pegar a roupa suja pra lavar, lavar os banheiros das suítes, varrer, passar pano nos móveis, passar o aspirador de pó... qualquer serviço que precisar ser feito nos quartos. E também, limpar a biblioteca. Certo?'

'- Certo.'

Gina numa carruagem ao lado da senhora da agência de empregos. Ela ia apresentar a nova empregada pessoalmente á governanta da casa. E essa nova empregada... bem, era ela. Os anos não tinham sido muito bons para Gina. Ela tinha perdido tudo nessa guerra: seus pais, seus irmãos, e finalmente, seus amigos.

No começo, Harry e Mione ficaram ao lado dela, mas depois, ela foi se afastando. Não valia a pena. Vê-los tão felizes, por mais que fossem seus amigos, machucava. Ela se sentia sozinha... ela estava sozinha. Não tinha mais ninguém nesse mundo.Ainda conversava com Luna ás vezes... mas essas conversas estavam cada vez mais raras.

Já nem sabia mais porque estava vivendo. Não valia a pena. Vivia por viver. E agora, ia trabalhar arrumando os quartos na casa de um ricasso qualquer.

'- Alguma pergunta?'

'- O senhor dessa casa, ele é casado? Tem filhos?'

'- Não e sim. Não é casado, mas tem uma filha. A menina não tem poderes e vive escondida pelo pai. Parece que deixaram com um bilhete na porta dele. Deve ter sido de alguma ex-namorada.'

'- Nossa! E a mãe, nunca apareceu?'

'- Não. Mas olha, nada de ficar querendo saber muita coisa, esse senhor é muito reservado. E a governanta é osso duro!'

'- Quantos anos ela tem?'

'-Não sei. Bom, é aqui.'

Gina olhava perplexa... a senhora da agência achou que ela estava encantada com a grandiosidade da casa, mas era outra coisa que a deixou sem palavras: um grande M nos portões.

'- Malfoy...'

'- Sim, é o nome dele. Conhece?'

'- Não... eu já ouvi falar... vou ter que falar com ele para ser admitida?'

'-Não, só com a governanta... o que eu acho bem pior!'

"Não, nada podia ser pior do que o Malfoy!"- pensou Gina. Em outras circunstâncias ela voltaria dali mesmo. Mas precisava muito do emprego. Afinal, orgulho não paga contas e as dela já estavam batendo na porta. "Pelo menos ele paga bem!" - pensou tentando se consolar.

'- Boa sorte.'

Gina desceu da carruagem com a bolsa numa mão e a carta de recomendação da agência na outra. Chegou na porta de entrada da mansão e uma senhora a esperava na porta.

'- Boa tarde, procuro a senhora Matilde.'

'- Sou eu.'

'- Ah, olá. Sou a menina que a agência mandou para arrumar os quartos. Meu nome é Ginevra Weasley, mas pode me chamar de Gina.'

'- Bom Ginevra, acredito que já te informaram sobre o serviço na agência, estou correta?'

'- Sim senhora.'

'- Nós temos 2 turnos: das 6hs ás 14hs e das 14hs ás 22hs, de segunda á sábado. Me informaram que a senhorita ficaria com os 2 turnos, estou certa?'

'- Sim senhora. Pelo menos inicialmente, eu gostaria de ficar com os 2 turnos.'

'- A propósito, a filha do patrão chega da escola ás 12:30hs. Nós estamos sem babá no momento, se pudesse ajudar com a menina, eu agradeceria muito.'

'- Vou fazer o possível.'

'- Ela não é bruxa mas conhece o mundo mágico. No entanto, freqüenta uma escola trouxa. Mas não se peocupe com deveres e outras coisas, ela é bem inteligente. E, não costuma sair muito, lembre-se bem disso. Gostei de você, Ginevra. Não costumo dizer isso aos empregados, mas você é bem simpática. Faça com que eu não me arrependa de contratá-la, ok?'

'- Sim senhora.'

'- Vai dormir no serviço?'

'- Como?'

'- Bem, vc vai passar o dia aqui... e os rendimentos aumentam para os empregados que dormem no serviço, cerca de 50 do salário. Como você está com 2 jornadas, seria um salário a mais.'

'- Bom, no momento eu estou mesmo precisando do dinheiro, então, pelo menos inicialmente, vou aceitar sim. Mas porque o patrão paga a mais para ter os funcionários por perto?'

'- Desde que ele mandou os elfos embora, por causa da filha que não é bruxa, ele faz isso. O dormitório dos empregados ficam no fundo da mansão, posso arrumar um quarto para você.'

'- Obrigada.'

'- Você começa amanhã. Esteja aqui ás 5hs com sua mala.'

Gina saiu da mansão feliz e ao mesmo tempo chateada... Ela conseguiu o emprego... trabalharia dobrado e dormiria no emprego, mas iria ganhar 3 salários. E só Merlim sabia como ela estava precisando desse dinheiro. Pelo menos não ia encontrar com ele... ou ia? Se Malfoy a visse trabalhando na casa dele, iria despedi-la na mesma hora. Não podia ser vista.

"Amanhã é outro dia" - pensou assim que saiu da mansão.


	3. Princesa Sofia

_**Capítulo 2 – Princesa Sofia**_

Gina chegou ás 5 da matina na Mansão Malfoy. Levou suas coisas para o quarto, colocou o uniforme e começou a trabalhar. A mansão tinha 15 quartos, tinha que bolar um plano de ação urgente. Decidiu arrumar 4 quartos profundamente por dia, incluindo os dos patrões e os outros arrumar por cima. A biblioteca teria que ser aos poucos.

A governanta informou que o senhor da casa era alérgico a pó. Então, não era bom ter nenhum cômodo empoeirado, mesmo que este não fosse usado. "Mas porque diabos eu estou pensando no 'senhor da casa'? É só aquele Malfoy idiota! Bom, pelo menos ele vai pagar o meu salário." E agora lá estava ela, de uniforme, limpando um dos quartos de hóspedes.

'- Oi.' – falou uma menininha loirinha da porta.

'- Oi. Você é a filha do Draco, não é?'

'- Sou sim, meu nome é Princesa Sofia.'

'- Lindo nome Princesa Sofia! Quantos anos você tem?'

'- Eu tenho 5. Você que vai cuidar de mim?'

'- Parece que por enquanto sim.'

'- Gostei de você. Você parece legal. Sabe ler?'

'- Sei sim – Gina disse sorrindo – e você?'

'- Mais ou menos... eu tenho um pouco de dificuldade. Meu pai briga comigo quando eu não consigo ler, por isso eu estou me esforçando bastante.'

E a conversa continuou enquanto Gina arrumava o quarto. Sofia era uma menininha esperta, de 5 aninhos. Cabelinhos bem loirinhos, olhos azuis e a pele bem branquinha. Tinha umas bochechas rosadas que dava vontade de apertar e era muito alegre. Ficou contando para Gina suas aventuras na escola e perguntando sobre as magias que Gina fazia para arrumar o quarto e o porquê de fazer algumas coisas sem magia. Quando Gina tentava fazer perguntas sobre o pai, Sofia fingia não ouvir...

'- E com o seu pai, você brinca do quê?'

'- Eu vi uma vez um livro e perguntei pro meu pai. Falava sobre Hogwarts, ele disse que é onde os bruxos estudam. Eu vou pra lá, mas meu pai diz que eu não vou. Porquê eu não vou?'

'- Se você for bruxa, você vai para Hogwarts. Se não for, você vai para uma escola trouxa. Não importa que escola seja, desde que você seja feliz... e quando estivermos na biblioteca depois do almoço, vou te ajudar com a leitura. Mas é segredo, seu pai não pode saber, tá?' – Gina completou piscando o olho para a menina.

'- Tá!' – Sofia piscou de volta.

'- E por falar em almoço, já tá na hora, né? Vamos?'

Gina pegou na mão de Sofia e desceram juntas para a cozinha. Iam começar a almoçar quando a governanta chegou.

'- Sofia, seu pai veio almoçar em casa e quer que você almoce com ele.'

Sofia deu um sorriso amarelo para Gina e saiu.

'- Matilde, será que você pode me explicar que sorriso foi aquele? Ela não deveria estar feliz com o pai?'

Matilde sentou ao lado de Gina e depois de respirar fundo, começou:

'- O senhor Malfoy a esconde do mundo mágico. Quando vem visitas importantes, ele a deixa no quarto e diz que ela está doente. A menina vive no mundo mágico mas freqüenta uma escola trouxa e não entende bem isso. O sr. Malfoy já teve que ir na escola várias vezes por causa das histórias do mundo bruxo que a menina conta para os amiguinhos.'

'- Você está me dizendo... que o Malfoy não aceita a própria filha?'

'- Não... e ninguém faz idéia se é filha dele mesmo... mas a questão é que a menina parece um aborto. Já tem 5 anos e nem sinal de magia. O pior de tudo é a escola... ela não entende porque tem que mentir e conta as coisas do mundo bruxo naturalmente. Por causa disso ela praticamente não tem amigos. E o pai não faz o mínimo esforço pra entender a menina... ele prefere fingir que está tudo bem.'

'- Nossa, pobrezinha...'

'- Bom, termine o seu almoço que temos muita coisa pra fazer hoje.'

-------------------------------------

'- Me chamou, papai?'

'- Chamei, sim. Sente-se.'

Sofia se senta encolhida na cadeira ao lado da de Draco, que ocupava a cabeceira da mesa.

'- Fui chamado mais uma vez na escola, Sofia. Sua professora me disse que você daria uma ótima escritora de contos de fadas... se você SOUBESSE escrever! O QUE ACONTECE COM VOCÊ SOFIA??? ONDE JÁ SE VIU UMA MALFOY COM 5 ANOS NÃO SABER LER E ESCREVER?'

'- Desculpe, papai. Eu to estudando... mas tá difícil.' – Sofia estava quase chorando.

'- E as histórias de bruxas, Sofia? EU JÁ NÃO TE DISSE QUE VOCÊ NÃO PODE FALAR DE BRUXAS???'

'- Mas eu falei de Dragões... eu...'

'- Continue...'

'- Eu falei que o Rabo Córneo Húngaro era o dragão mais bravo que existia e...'

'- Coma Sofia. Vamos conversar mais tarde sobre isso.'

'- Papai, se eu não for pra Hogwarts... vc vai me amar?'

'- DE NOVO COM ESSA HISTÓRIA, SOFIA???'

'- Mas você nunca me responde...'

'- Perdi a fome.' – Draco disse saindo da mesa. Pegou seu paletó e a varinha e aparatou da sala de jantar.

Sofia começou a comer sozinha na mesa de jantar, segurando as lágrimas... "Malfoys não choram, Malfoys não choram, Malfoys não choram"- ela repetia para si mesma.

------------------------------------

Draco aparatou no seu escritório. Colocou o paletó na mesinha e entrou no banheiro. Socou a si mesmo no espelho. Não agüentava mais!

Sofia era um desastre! Um aborto! Ou uma trouxa, o que era bem pior! Estava tão sozinho quando Sofia foi deixada á sua porta, que na mesma hora, mesmo sem saber se era realmente sua filha, resolveu adotar a menina. Mas Sofia foi crescendo e não dava nenhum sinal que seria uma bruxa. E o pior, tinha dificuldade pra tudo: Demorou para andar, para falar, para tirar a fralda... e com 5 anos ainda não conseguia ler e escrever. Foi por todas essas indicações de que a menina seria trouxa que resolveu colocá-la numa escola trouxa. Mas ia na escola praticamente toda a semana. A menina confundia o mundo trouxa com o mundo bruxo e só criava confusão.

Pior... as babás bruxas se descabelavam... ninguém queria saber de cuidar de uma garotinha burra que não fazia magia. Não arrumava tutores... burra... era isso que aquela coisinha era.. uma burra...

Já não sabia mais o que fazer! Mais uma reclamação e tiraria a menina da escola por tempo indeterminado! Ou a mandaria pra um colégio interno bem longe!

Foi com esses pensamentos dominando a cabeça que parecia explodir que chorou. "Porquê a minha filha não é uma criança normal? Porquê justo a minha filha? Ela é uma garotinha tão linda... Porquê ela não se adapta em nenhum dos dois mundos?"

Draco chorou como há muito tempo não chorava. Resolveu que não ia trabalhar naquele dia. Pegou suas coisas e aparatou na sala. Subiu para o quarto sem que ninguém o visse e se trancou por lá o resto do dia.

Sorte que a faxineira já havia arrumado seu quarto.

--------------------------------------

Naquele dia, Sofia não quis ter aulas na biblioteca... ficava pedindo para Gina ler livros de Magia para ela. Ela queria saber tudo sobre tudo. Gina então começou a ler o livro de magia padrão do 1º ano de Hogwarts... a menina decorava as magias com uma facilidade incrível. Mas na hora de ler e escrever é que era o problema.

'- Gina, e como é esse daqui?'

'- Esse aí é o FA. FA FE FI FO FU'

Gina ia ensinado as sílabas para Sofia e ela ia aprendendo aos poucos. Em duas semanas, já sabia quase todas e Gina passou a ensinas as sílabas com 3 letras e encontros consonantais.

A amizade entre as duas ia crescendo cada vez mais. Gina passava os domingos na Toca pensando no que ensinar na semana para a pequena Sofia. Gina pesquisava coisas sobre o mundo trouxa e tentava explicar as diferenças para a pequena.

E assim se passaram 2 meses... Gina limpando os quartos pela manhã, limpando a biblioteca e dando aulas á tarde. E ás vezes, brincando escondida com Sofia. E Draco continuava brigando com a filha.

Até aquele dia... quando o celular de Draco tocou com o nome da escola da filha.

----------------------------------

'- Sr. Malfoy, desculpe chamá-lo novamente, mas é que tenho 2 notícias, uma boa e uma má. Olhe, essa é a redação que Sofia escreveu. Mais uma vez, ela escreveu sobre Hogwarts e o mundo fantástico que ela imagina... e dessa vez ela escreveu alguns feitiços. A boa notícia é que ela escreveu... como o sr. pode ver com pouquíssimos erros de ortografia.'

'- Isso é muito bom, profª Helena.' – Draco disse sorrindo – 'E qual é a má notícia?'

'- É que ela fez questão de ler isso em voz alta pra sala toda. As crianças estão começando a rir dela... ela pegou um lápis e jurou que poderia fazer aqueles feitiços com ele se trocassem a grafite por escama de dragão ou pêlo de unicórnio ou outras coisas que não lembro. Ela já está virando motivo de piada. Alguns alunos chamam ela de bruxinha maluca e ela afirma que é uma bruxa e que vai estudar Hogwarts. Sua filha está confundindo o real com o imaginário demais para uma criança dessa idade. Acho que chegou a hora de pedir ajuda profissional.'

'- Obrigado professora. Posso ficar com essa redação?'

'- Pode.'

'- Mais uma vez vou conversar com Sofia. Mas é bem provável que eu vou tirar ela dessa escola de uma vez.'

'- Mas Sr. Malfoy...'

'- Com licença.'

Draco saiu da escola e não sabia se ria ou se chorava. A filha tinha aprendido a escrever... mas continuava acreditando que era uma bruxa... já não sabia mais o que fazer com a menina. Talvez fosse melhor deixá-la em casa. "Mas espera aí, como foi que essa menina aprendeu a ler sozinha? Ela tinha uma dificuldade imensa! Será que tinha alguém ajudando? Não... não podia ser. Ele deve ter aprendido sozinha, afinal, passava as tardes na biblioteca. E como é que ela sabia tantas magias?"

Draco decidiu almoçar na empresa. Ia pra casa á tarde, quando sabia que iria encontrar a filha estudando na biblioteca. Ia conversar com ela. Passou na loja de brinquedos e comprou uma boneca nova, afinal, a menina tinha conseguido ler... mas as fantasias continuavam. Talvez fosse melhor tirá-la da escola de uma vez. Pelo menos até que ela entendesse a diferença entre os mundos.

Aparatou na biblioteca com o presente nas mãos, mas a encontrou vazia. Em cima da mesa, havia uma cartilha trouxa, cadernos, lápis, borracha e alguns lápis de cor e logo ao lado, o livro padrão de feitiços, "Hogwarts, uma história" e um pergaminho com pena e tinteiro. Foi então que teve certeza: Tinha alguém ajudando a menina... e esse alguém estava cultivando sonhos impossíveis. Precisava parar com isso antes que a menina se machucasse. Ela jamais seria uma bruxa... não tinha magia nenhuma nela, estava bem claro para Draco. Largou o presente em cima da mesa e saiu andando pela casa.

"Minha pobre menininnha. Como a sociedade bruxa vai te aceitar não tendo magia? Por quê você insiste em fazer parte do mundo bruxo quando sua única escolha é fazer parte do mundo trouxa?"

Escutou risos do lado de fora da casa e a princípio se espantou. Sofia não brincava no jardim... ela era uma Malfoy... iria se sujar e suar. Isso não era o certo. Saiu de fininho e observou de longe uma moça ruiva e magra, parecia ter 1,70. Ela ria junto com Sofia e som de suas vozes parecia a coisa mais linda do mundo naquele momento. Deixou-se observar um pouco a cena: A moça colocava Sofia na vassoura na sua frente e as duas voavam baixo pelo jardim. As duas usavam uma coroa de flores no cabelo... provavelmente confeccionadas por elas.

Draco sorriu e colocou a mão no bolso da calça. Foi quando notou um papel e lembro da redação de Sofia... era pra isso que estava lá, não pra ficar admirando sua filha filha brincar com a nova babá... mas Sofia não tinha babá. "Quem é essa mulher?"

'- Sofia? – Draco chamou se aproximando.'

Gina e Sofia congelaram na mesma hora. Desceram da vassoura mudas. Sofia ficou bem ao lado de Gina, que ainda segura a vassoura. Gina não conseguia pensar em nada naquela hora... "Oh meu Merlim..." era tudo que lhe vinha á cabeça.

'- Você é?' – Disse se dirigindo a Gina.

'- Sou a nova arrumadeira Sr. Malfoy. Sou eu que cuido da faxina dos quartos e da biblioteca.'

'- Desculpe mas... eu não te conheço?' - Disse olhando bem pro rosto daquela moça. Cabelos ruivos, sardas... - 'Não... não pode ser... Weasley?'

'- Eu mesma Malfoy.'

Draco riu... riu como não ria há muito tempo.

'- Que mundo pequeno hein Weasley! Já é Malfoy agora? Não era Sr. Malfoy há alguns segundos atrás?'

'- Como quiser, "Sr." Malfoy.'

Malfoy então riu e começou com um tom divertido.

'- Será que você pensou que eu não ia te descobrir? Ainda mais brincando com a "minha" filha? Você deve estar "mesmo" precisando desse emprego pra trabalhar de empregada na minha casa.' – e completou com um tom mais sério – 'Eu não quero uma Weasley pobretona na minha casa. Tá despedida Weasley. Matilde irá procurá-la na sua casa para acertar as contas.'

Gina apenas olhou com raiva para Malfoy que ria de canto e saiu em direção aos dormitórios. Sofia olhava tudo com lágrimas nos olhos. Malfoy então, olhou para a filha que tentava em vão esconder as lágrimas que rolavam no rosto de seu pai abaixando a cabeça.

'- SOFIA! Não vai me dizer que você está chorando por causa daquela Weasley pobretona! Você é uma MALFOY, SOFIA! Você não precisa dela!'

Sofia então, que ouvia tudo calada, explodiu.

'- Eu não quero ser uma Malfoy. Eu só quero a Gina... ela é a minha única amiga e você mandou ela embora... e agora, quem é que vai me ensinar a ler... eu não consigo sozinha. Quem é que vai me contar histórias trouxas e bruxas, pra eu não confundir na escola? Quem é que vai me ensinar feitiços e me contar os segredos de Hogwarts? E quem... quem é que vai brincar comigo? Eu te odeio papai.'

-----------------------------------

**--- Continua... ---**

_**N/A:**__ Desculpem a demora... eu queria postar esse capítulo junto com os outros... eu sei que a fic não fez muito sentido nos outros dois, mas á partir de agora as coisas vão começar a fazer mais sentido, tá?_

_Como vcs já perceberam, essa fic aborda os temas amor e preconceito. Mas eu não vou fazer nada muito pesado, só vou fazer vcs pensarem, tá? Ainda não sei quantos capítulos a fic vai ter, mas a trama já está bem definida na minha cabecinha._

_Um beijão para todas... em especial para a __**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**__, que tá me dando apoio na minha "volta triunfal" ao mundo das fics (risos)._

_Até o próximo capítulo._

_**.::Nathoca Malfoy::.**_


	4. Aprendendo a Amar

**No capítulo anterior...**

_Malfoy então riu e começou com um tom divertido._

_'- Será que você pensou que eu não ia te descobrir? Ainda mais brincando com a "minha" filha? Você deve estar "mesmo" precisando desse emprego pra trabalhar de empregada na minha casa.' – e completou com um tom mais sério – 'Eu não quero uma Weasley pobretona na minha casa. Tá despedida Weasley. Matilde irá procurá-la na sua casa para acertar as contas.'_

_Gina apenas olhou com raiva para Malfoy que ria de canto e saiu em direção aos dormitórios. Sofia olhava tudo com lágrimas nos olhos. Malfoy então, olhou para a filha que tentava em vão esconder as lágrimas que rolavam no rosto de seu pai abaixando a cabeça._

_'- SOFIA! Não vai me dizer que você está chorando por causa daquela Weasley pobretona! Você é uma MALFOY, SOFIA! Você não precisa dela!'_

_Sofia então, que ouvia tudo calada, explodiu._

_'- Eu não quero ser uma Malfoy. Eu só quero a Gina... ela é a minha única amiga e você mandou ela embora... e agora, quem é que vai me ensinar a ler... eu não consigo sozinha. Quem é que vai me contar histórias trouxas e bruxas, pra eu não confundir na escola? Quem é que vai me ensinar feitiços e me contar os segredos de Hogwarts? E quem... quem é que vai brincar comigo? Eu te odeio papai.'_

**Capítulo 3 – Aprendendo a Amar.**

Draco ficou olhando as duas se afastarem... uma para cada lado. A imagem das duas brincando no jardim ainda bem viva em sua mente.

Sofia estava rindo tão feliz e foi só ele chegar para ficar séria... parecia com medo. E agora estava chorando e ainda havia dito que "não queria ser uma Malfoy!" Céus, como ela pôde dizer aquilo? Se ela soubesse que poderia estar em um orfanato bruxo qualquer, sendo ridicularizada pelos outros internos por não ter magia... ou num orfanato trouxa talvez, porque quando soubessem que ela não tinha magia, iam dar um, jeito de tentar encaixá-la no mundo trouxa. Mas não... ele a havia adotado. Era SUA FILHA!!! Levava o nome Malfoy, um dos nomes mais respeitados da sociedade bruxa! Havia até aberto uma empresa de fachada no mundo trouxa por causa de sua filha. E como aquela coisinha tinha a audácia de dizer que não queria ser uma Malfoy? Ela tinha tudo! Tudo do melhor que o dinheiro podia comprar! Como ela era injusta! Ele só pensava no bem dela!

Foi com esses pensamentos que foi atrás da filha.

Subiu até o quarto da menina mas este estava vazio. Lembrou-se então da biblioteca e das coisas dela que estava lá.

Acertou o seu palpite. Viu Sofia colocar os livros dentro de uma mochila bem grande.

'- O que a senhorita pensa que está fazendo?'

'- Eu vou embora com a Gina.'

'- Mas o que te faz pensar que eu vou deixar você ir embora com aquela Weasley???'

'- Você não me ama... Não enquanto eu não tiver poderes. E se eles não aparecerem, você não vai me amar nunca. Quando eu tiver grande e entrar em Hogwarts, eu volto pra te dar um abraço papai.'

Draco então respirou fundo e começou.

'- Sofia, minha princesa, você já viu esse embrulho aí em cima?'

'- Eu não quero presentes... eu quero ficar com a Gina.'

'- Você acha que eu não te amo Sofia? Você acha que a Gina te ama mais do que eu?'

Sofia não respondeu, apenas olhou para os próprios pés. Draco viu que não ia conseguir nada então resolveu mudar a abordagem.

'- Sofia, eu vi que você tava pegando alguns livros aí em cima... que livros são esses?'

'- Você viu? Era segredo... é que a Gina... ela tava me ensinado a ler pra você não ficar bravo comigo. E eu já aprendi bastante. Ela tava me contando as coisas que não existem no mundo dos trouxas pra eu não falar disso na escola e tava me ensinado feitiços pra quando eu for pra Hogwarts. Sabia que eu já sei escrever com pena?'

'- Mesmo Sofia? Posso ver?'

Draco então pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena e escreveu seu próprio nome, o de seu pai e o de Gina.

'- Parabéns Sofia. Só que... você não vai pra Hogwarts.'

'- Eu vou sim, pai! Eu vou!' – então Sofia começou a chorar e ia saindo da biblioteca com sua mochila nas costas, mas Draco a segurou pela mochila.

'- Onde é que você tá indo com essa mochila?'

'- Eu vou embora com a Gina.'

'- Por quê?'

'- Porque ela me ama... mesmo eu não tendo magia...'

Draco sentiu aquela resposta como uma facada em seu peito. Viu sua pequena Sofia passando por ele e por um momento, sentiu as lágrimas encherem seus olhos. Limpou-as e correu atrás da filha, que já estava do lado de fora, á caminho do alojamento dos empregados.

Foi quando abaixou na frente dela e a abraçou. Parou de tentar segurar as lágrimas e as deixou correr. Ficaram lá, abraçados por segundos incontáveis quando Sofia percebeu o ombro molhar e o afastou.

'- Papai... tá chorando?'

'- Me desculpe, Sofia. Eu sei que eu tenho sido muito bravo com você. Mas tenta entender o papai. É difícil pra mim. Eu tenho um nome a zelar e... ter uma filha que não tem magia é...'

'- Você tem vergonha de mim?'

'- Não é isso filinha... é que...'

'- Papai, eu te amo. Eu não quero ver você ficando bravo por minha causa... nem chorando... É por isso que eu vou embora com a Gina. Ela me ama... eu sei que ela vai ficar comigo.'

'- Eu não vou deixar você ir com ela minha princesa. – depois adicionou sorrindo – Não vou deixar por que te amo princesa Sofia! Você é tudo que eu tenho, minha única família e a dona do meu coração. Eu não vivo sem você, minha filinha.'

'- Mas você tem vergonha de mim... Eu não sou uma Malfoy de verdade porque eu não vou pra Hogwarts, não é?'

Draco então abaixou os olhos. A verdade doía. E doía olhar praquela menininha e saber que ela seria discriminada para sempre no mundo bruxo. O "aborto" Malfoy.

'- A Gina vai me amar, mesmo se eu não for para Hogwarts... Se eu não for pra Hogwarts, você vai continuar me amando, papai?'

Draco continuou de cabeça baixa e já sabendo que ele não ia responder, Sofia virou-se de costas e ia caminhando quando ouviu Draco dizer:

'- Vou Sofia. Eu vou te amar para sempre.'

Sofia então sorriu e correu ao encontro do pai.

'- Venha, vamos recontratar a Weasley.'

-------------------------------------

Chegaram no alojamento e Draco pediu para Sofia esperar do lado de fora. Quando chegou ao quarto de Gina, viu a moça fazendo a mala ás pressas e colocando tudo de qualquer jeito da maneira mais rápida possível.

'- Gina eu... – Draco começou – Me desculpe, eu fui um grosso. Eu... eu e Sofia... nós queremos que você fique.'

'- Não venha colocar a Sofia no meio Malfoy. E é Srta. Weasley pra você. A Sofia não merece o pai que tem.'

'- Gina, eu to aqui pedindo desculpa.'

'- Eu tava fazendo um ótimo trabalho, Malfoy. E ainda tava ajudando a Sofia. Mas não... como sempre, você sempre tira suas conclusões pelo nosso passado e acaba fazendo a escolha errada. Porque me despedir FOI uma escolha errada Malfoy. Agora, me dá só uns minutos pra eu fazer a minha mala.'

'- Eu sei... – Draco disse se sentando na cama – Eu sei que tudo isso que você falou é verdade. Até as minhas meias que ficavam perdidas embaixo da cama sumiram de lá e apareceram arrumadas dentro da minha gaveta. – Draco sorriu e notou que Gina segurava o riso também - E o meu banheiro está sempre limpo. E a Sofia... ela está progredindo na escola. Continua deixando a professora sem saber o que fazer e dizendo pra todo mundo que é uma bruxa, mas ela está progredindo. Olha só essa redação – disse passando o papel para Gina – ela fez na escola.'

Gina parou de fazer a mala e olhou para Draco. Respirou fundo e então disse.

'- Você não faz idéia da filha que tem. Aliás, você nunca faz idéia do que tem e acaba perdendo tudo. É melhor não perder a sua filha também.'

Draco sabia muito bem do que Gina estava falando. Antes da guerra, eles chegaram a namorar em Hogwarts. Escondido, é claro... mas ela o havia traído. E isso ele não perdoou nunca.

'- Foi você que provocou tudo.'

'- Eu? Eu já cansei de te dizer no passado que eu nunca te traí, seu imbecil! E quer saber... isso é passado... se você não acreditou em mim naquela época, não vai acreditar agora e... eu não sinto mais nada por você, pouco importa o que você pensa!'

'- Fica. Não por mim, mas pela Sofia. Ela precisa de você.'

'- Desculpa Malfoy, mas você me humilhou muito. Não dá pra continuar. O salário do mês anterior já vai me ajudar a cobrir as contas e eu vou conseguir me manter até arrumar outro emprego. Agora por favor, sai. Deixa eu continuar a minha mala.'

Draco respirou fundo e começou.

'- Sabe, hoje... quando eu demiti você no jardim... a Sofia correu para o quarto e fez a mala... ela me disse que ia com você. Ela me contou o que vocês faziam na biblioteca e me disse... que você ia amá-la... mesmo que ela não fosse pra Hogwarts. Sabe, eu nunca tinha conversado com a minha filha daquela maneira. – Nessa hora, Draco já olhava para o chão e Gina parou de fazer a mala para olhá-lo. – Ela é uma menininha tão inteligente, tão linda... ela disse que me ama. Ela nunca tinha dito que me amava. – Os olhos de Draco começaram a marejar – Eu vi uma Sofia que eu não conhecia. Eu descobri que eu amo a minha filha, não importa se ela tenha magia ou não. E foi tudo por sua causa. Você ama a minha filha, a ama por causa de quem ela é e não liga se ela nunca vai ser uma bruxa...'

Gina então, sentou-se na cama ao lado de Draco e pegou em suas mãos.

'- Olha Draco... a Sofia sempre te amou. Tudo que ela faz é tentando fazer que você a aceite como ela é. Ela tá se esforçando na escola e realmente acredita que vá para Hogwarts um dia. Deixa ela sonhar que pode. Via que ela nos faz uma surpresa? Ela "adora" o mundo bruxo. Deixa ela conhecer e fazer parte dele, do jeito que ela é.'

'- Me ajuda. Eu não quero perder a minha filha também... eu já perdi minha família toda...'

Gina sabia muito bem o que era isso... e a declaração de Draco também doeu nela. Foi então que ela o abraçou e chorou. Draco que já estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, deixou as suas escorrerem e depois de um tempo, os dois se olharam cúmplices.

'- Malfoys não choram...' – Gina começou tentando melhorar o clima.

'- Você vai ficar?'

'- Eu também perdi toda a minha família, Draco. Você tem sorte de ter Sofia. Eu só tenho o Percy que pouco liga se eu to bem ou to passando fome... – disse rindo. – Cuide bem dela, tá.'

'- Por favor, Gina. Fique e tome conta da minha filha. Eu não quero mais você como arrumadeira, quero que tome conta dela por tempo integral. Você é muito importante pra ela.'

'- Tá bom, Draco, eu fico.'

Draco sorriu e disse.

'- Por quê as coisas entre nós dois não deram certo?'

'- Porque você não acreditou em mim.'

'- Será que um dia... a gente vai conseguir tirar essa história a limpo?'

'- Um passo de cada vez... por hoje, eu vou aceitar continuar trabalhando pra você.'

'- Então vamos.' – Draco disse fechando a mala de Gina e saindo com ela pela porta. Quando Gina olhou com um olhar de pergunta, ele apenas disse. – 'A babá da minha filha vai ficar num quarto ao lado do dela. Não juntos com outros empregados. Me desculpe por tudo.'

'- Tudo bem.'

Encontraram Sofia do lado de fora e juntos, os três entraram na Mansão Malfoy pela porta da frente. Draco com a mala de Gina e esta com Sofia no colo.

----------------------------------

**--- Continua... ---**

_**N/A:**__ Aquele clima pesado vai começar a melhorar a partir de agora... obrigada para quem está acompanhando essa fic tão pouco visitada. Buááááááá... Ninguém quer acompanhar a minha fic! Só porque ela tá um pouco pesada agora no começo!_

_Mas tudo bem... vocês que estão acompanhando vão ser recompensadas por uma fic ótima. Afinal, como eu já disse, as coisas vão melhorar á partir de agora. Pelo menos para o Draco que está aprendendo a aceitar a filha como ela é. _

_Dedico esse capítulo para __**Soffie Riddle**__, que tem o nome quase igual ao da filha do Draco e que deixou o primeiro comentário._

_Um grande beijo para todas;_

_**.::Nathoca Malfoy::.**_

--------------------------------------


	5. Lembranças

**No capítulo anterior...**

_Draco sorriu e disse._

_'- Por quê as coisas entre nós dois não deram certo?'_

_'- Porque você não acreditou em mim.'_

_'- Será que um dia... a gente vai conseguir tirar essa história a limpo?'_

_'- Um passo de cada vez... por hoje, eu vou aceitar continuar trabalhando pra você.'_

_'- Então vamos.' – Draco disse fechando a mala de Gina e saindo com ela pela porta. Quando Gina olhou com um olhar de pergunta, ele apenas disse. – 'A babá da minha filha vai ficar num quarto ao lado do dela. Não junto com outros empregados. Me desculpe por tudo.'_

_'- Tudo bem.'_

_Encontraram Sofia do lado de fora e juntos, os três entraram na Mansão Malfoy pela porta da frente. Draco com a mala de Gina e esta com Sofia no colo._

**Capítulo 4 – Lembranças...**

'- Gina, quer me explicar o que aconteceu aqui ontem? Todos os empregados estão falando que teve uma briga feia entre você e o Sr. Malfoy e depois ele coloca você num quarto que fica na mesma ala que o dele e de Sofia. Vai, fala logo!'- Matilda disse quase em tom de ordem, mas colocando um sorriso nos lábios logo após a pergunta.

Era 5hs da manhã, hora de Gina levantar. Ela tinha que preparar tudo e ajudar Sofia a se arrumar para a escola. Nessa manhã em particular, havia sido acordada por Matilda, que parecia louca por novidades.

'-Ah Matilda... é uma história muito longa. É que eu nunca te contei. Uma coisa que eu preferia ter esquecido sabe. Mas se eu te contasse, você não ia me contratar e eu precisava muito desse emprego.'

'- Esquece isso e conta logo! Somos amigas, não somos?'

'- Tá... eu conto. Weasleys e Malfoys não se bicam desde sempre. Somos de duas famílias que sempre se odiaram. Quando estudávamos em Hogwarts não era diferente... Até aquele dia.

Gina então puxou na memória um dia em específico... quando estavam em uma visita á Hogsmead...

_Gina tinha recebido uma carta de um admirador secreto e não contendo a curiosidade, marcou um encontro na visita á Hogsmead._

_Levou um susto quando viu Malfoy, com um pacote verde nas mãos com um laço prata._

_'- Malfoy? O que você tá fazendo aqui?'_

_'- Sou eu Gina... eu sou o seu admirador secreto. Foi eu quem te mandou as cartas, os poemas e as flores. Faz tempo que eu me apaixonei por você. Eu queria ter dito isso antes, mas com toda essa ameaça de guerra a qualquer momento, fica difícil. E depois... ainda somos Weasley e Malfoy.'_

_'- Tá bom Malfoy, agora que já viu a minha cara de surpresa, pode dizer pros seus amiguinhos sonserinos saírem de onde quer que estejam porque eu não cai nessa.'_

_Gina ia saindo quando ouviu Draco dizer:_

_'- Espera! Eu não to mentindo. Eu realmente estou apaixonado por você!'_

_Gina então se virou e disse séria._

'_- Cai fora Malfoy! Eu não acredito em você!'_

_'- Deixa então eu te provar que é verdade' – Dizendo isso, Malfoy a encostou na parede e lhe deu um sr. beijo._

_Um beijo que fez Gina esquecer de onde estavam e de quem eles eram. Aquela mistura de sentimentos, os corações batendo juntos como se um tivesse sido feito para o outro. Foi nesse momento que Gina teve a certeza que nunca mais amaria ninguém se esse alguém não fosse ele._

'- Ah meu Merlim!' – Matilda disse depois de ouvir a história – 'Quer dizer que você já namorou o patrão?'

'- Já, só que na época... eu era taxada de "namoradinha do Potter". Harry Potter era o melhor amigo do meu irmão Rony, que acabou morrendo na guerra. E... surgiu um boato na escola que eu "finalmente" tinha ficado com ele. Eu não tinha ficado com ele, o que aconteceu na época foi que Harry estava me ajudando com alguns feitiços. Mas enfim.. ele preferiu acreditar nos amiguinhos sonserinos dele e nós terminamos. E o pior, ele ficou morrendo de ódio de mim. Ele nunca suportou o Potter.'

'- Então aquele quebra-pau foi por causa disso?'

'- Não Matilda, mas faz parte. Assim que ele me viu ele me despediu na mesma hora. Depois, acho que conversou com Sofia e voltou atrás. Sou babá dela agora. Acho que vai ter que contratar uma nova arrumadeira. Mas o quarto dos dois eu faço questão de continuar arrumando.'

'- Tem alguma chance de vocês... Sofia precisa tanto de uma mãe...' – Matilda disse rindo.

'- Sem chance Matilda. Ele não é o Draco que eu namorei. Ele tá muito arrogante, se acha o todo poderoso e tudo mais. Não não não... se bem que ontem... não, sem chance.'

'- E ele não mexe mais com você?'

'- Dizer que não é mentira, mas não do jeito de antes.'

--------------------------------

'- Vamos mocinha, acorda que é hora de levantar!'

'- Mas ainda é muito cedo! Eu só acordo 6hs.'

'- É, mas o seu pai toma café ás 6hs. Se quiser tomar café com ele, vai ter que levantar meia hora mais cedo!'

Sofia levantou com um pulo e em meia hora estava descendo as escadas com o uniforme da escola e de trancinhas.

Draco olhou a filha e não pôde evitar um sorriso. Sofia raramente tinha uma babá que a aceitava, por isso, era igualmente raro vê-la de trancinhas.

'- Como estou papai?'

'- Linda!' – Draco disse abraçando a filha – 'Veio tomar café comigo?'

'- Vim sim!'

'- Bom dia Sr. Malfoy.' – Gina cumprimentou.

'- Bom dia Gina, e me chame de Draco.'- Draco tocou um sinete e Matilda apareceu – 'Arrume mais dois lugares na mesa, Sofia e Gina vão tomar café comigo.'

'- Não Sr. Malfoy.'

'- Para você é Draco' – Draco disse se dirigindo á Gina e completou –' faça o que eu disse, Matilda'

Matilda se retirou. Logo após alguns empregados colocaram os outros dois lugares á mesa e os três tomaram café juntos.

Draco aparatou no serviço com a sensação de que tinha uma família novamente... mas sabia que era uma sensação falsa. Naquela noite, determinadas lembranças lhe tinham tirado o sono.

_'- Tá sabendo da última Malfoy? O Potter e a Weasley foram pegos namorando no corredor á noite. Estão os dois na detenção.'_

_'- Larga a mão de ser mentiroso Zabini!'_

_'- Se você não acredita, é melhor vir comigo.'_

_Draco e Zabini percorreram alguns corredores até encontrar Potter e Gina limpando a biblioteca. Não quis nem falar com a garota. Foi logo pra mesa da sonserina procurar a Pansy. Se tinha alguém que sabia de tudo que acontecia naquela escola, era ela._

_'- Pansy... é verdade que pegaram a Weasley e o Potter namorando á noite?'_

_'- É... parece que foi o Snape que deu o flagrante, porquê?'_

_Draco então, correu para as masmorras e interrompeu uma aula que Snape dava para o primeiro ano._

_'- Professor Snape, preciso falar como Sr. é muito importante.'_

_Quando Snape saiu da sala, Draco logo disparou:_

_'- A Weasley e o Potter, estava mesmo se beijando no corredor á noite?'_

_'- Estavam. Posso saber porque quer saber?'_

_'- Por nada, obrigado professor.'_

_'- Draco, eu juro que é mentira. Eu não tava namorando o Potter.'_

_'- Te viram beijando ele Weasley.'_

_'- É, eu tava beijando ele... mas eu não tava namorando ele. A gente tava voltando de uma aula... ele tava me ensinando feitiços e o Snape apareceu. Você sabe que se a Umbrige descobre que eu estava estudando DCAT nós iamos ter problemas. Foi só uma encenação.'_

_'- Sei... e quem foi que mandou o poema dos olhinhos de sapinhos verdes fritos?'_

_'- Draco, eu só tinha 11 anos. Eu era uma criança. Eu amo você.'_

_'- Você mentiu pra mim. Você me traiu'_

_'- Draco, eu não te traí, eu juro.' _

_'- Você não passa de uma traidora. Eu te odeio Weasley!'_

_'- Draco, volta aqui... eu te amo... eu não te traí...'_

_Mas Draco virou ás costas e saiu andando, sem dar atenção a uma só palavra. Já tava doendo demais saber que ela o traiu... ele a amava tanto. Escutá-la mentir agora estava acabando com ele. "Eu juro que nunca mais vou me apaixonar! Nunca mais!"_

_'- Draco, seus pais estão mortos.' – escutou o ministro dizer – 'Como você foi inocentado da acusação de comensal, terá acesso a todos os seus bens mas terá que prestar contas ao ministério todos os anos para sabermos se está andando na linha...'_

_Tudo que Draco conseguia ouvir era "seus pais estão mortos"... Ele estava sozinho no mundo..._

_'- Mandou chamar Sr. Malfoy? Céus, um bebê!'_

_'- Deixaram aqui na frente Matilda. Ela é minha filha agora. Me ajude, por favor. Eu não faço idéia do que fazer.'_

_'- É sua filha, Sr. Malfoy?'_

_'- Agora é. Essa menina vai ser uma Malfoy.'_

_'- Mas Sr. Malfoy, eu não posso registrar a menina no seu nome sem uma certidão de nascimento ou coisa parecida.'_

_'- Então me arrume um advogado que possa cuidar disso. Eu quero adotar essa menina.'_

_'- E então Dr. Renato, o que essa menina tem?'_

_'- As notícias não são muito boas Sr. Malfoy. Ao que tudo indica, sua filha é um aborto.'_

Chorou com as últimas lembranças, mas logo enxugou as lágrimas ao lembrar do que uma certa ruiva tinha dito a ele no dia anterior.

_'- Você não faz idéia da filha que tem. Aliás, você nunca faz idéia do que tem e acaba perdendo tudo. É melhor não perder a sua filha também.'_

_As lembranças de tudo que eles tinham vivido em Hogwarts ficaram bem claras na mente de Draco. Ela o havia traído... com o "santo" Potter. Justo ele, que estava disposto a enfrentar quem fosse pra ficar com ela... uma Weasley. E ela o tinha traído._

_'- Foi você que provocou tudo.'_

_'- Eu? Eu já cansei de te dizer no passado que eu nunca te traí, seu imbecil! E quer saber... isso é passado... se você não acreditou em mim naquela época, não vai acreditar agora e... eu não sinto mais nada por você, pouco importa o que você pensa!'_

Draco sorriu com a última lembrança... duvidava muito que ela tinha esquecido dele... não depois do abraço que ele recebeu depois, as mãos dela nas suas... parece que toda aquela confusão de sentimentos de Hogwarts tinha voltado e ele não estava sabendo se gostava disso ou não.

_Escutou risos do lado de fora da casa e a princípio se espantou. Sofia não brincava no jardim... ela era uma Malfoy... iria se sujar e suar. Isso não era o certo. Saiu de fininho e observou de longe uma moça ruiva e magra, parecia ter 1,70. Ela ria junto com Sofia e som de suas vozes parecia a coisa mais linda do mundo naquele momento. Deixou-se observar um pouco a cena: A moça colocava Sofia na vassoura na sua frente e as duas voavam baixo pelo jardim. As duas usavam uma coroa de flores no cabelo... provavelmente confeccionadas por elas._

Sofia estava tão feliz naquele dia... Precisava dela. Nunca mais a deixaria partir. Aquele Potter nunca mais faria parte da vida dela. Gina era dele e de Sofia. Nunca mais a deixaria partir. Não agora que descobriu Sofia. Sofia... sua filha. A menina que veio para lhe dar o amor que o mundo negou.

E ele a negava... não... Sofia era tudo pra ele.

Dane-se se o mundo mágico iria olhar feio ou com pena pra ele. Dane-se o que pensassem. Não ia mais ter vergonha da sua filha.

Sua filha era uma menina linda, inteligente e esforçada! Era uma verdadeira Malfoy, tendo magia ou não e não ia deixar ninguém dizer o contrário.

Iria inseri-la na sociedade bruxa.

Estava decidido. E ia fazer em grande estilo.

--------------------------------------

_**--- Continua... ---**_

_N/A: Aê... dois capítulos em um só dia! Hoje eu to inspirada! Podia até escrever mais, mas o dever me chama: neném pra dar banho antes de pôr pra dormir. É... neném é lindo mas dá trabalho._

_Gente, nem contei que eu sonhei com o Draco hoje! Ai ai ai Yukitooooo!!! Ainda bem que o meu marido não é ciumento (risos)!_

_Esse capítulo eu vou dedicar pro __**Draco Malfoy**__ que apareceu no meu sonho!_

_**Um beijão;**_

_**.::Nathoca Malfoy::.**_


	6. Cinderela, Fada Madrinha e Príncipe

**No capítulo anterior...**

_Sofia estava tão feliz naquele dia... Precisava dela. Nunca mais a deixaria partir. Aquele Potter nunca mais faria parte da vida dela. Gina era dele e de Sofia. Nunca mais a deixaria partir. Não agora que descobriu Sofia. Sofia... sua filha. A menina que veio para lhe dar o amor que o mundo negou._

_E ele a negava... não... Sofia era tudo pra ele._

_Dane-se se o mundo mágico iria olhar feio ou com pena pra ele. Dane-se o que pensassem. Não ia mais ter vergonha da sua filha._

_Sua filha era uma menina linda, inteligente e esforçada! Era uma verdadeira Malfoy, tendo magia ou não e não ia deixar ninguém dizer o contrário._

_Iria inseri-la na sociedade bruxa._

_Estava decidido. E ia fazer em grande estilo._

------------------------------------

**Capítulo 5 – Cinderela, Fada Madrinha e Príncipe Encantado**

Draco chegou em casa e encontrou a mesma cena que via há 2 meses: Gina e Sofia sentadas na sala, na frente da lareira. Gina com um livro na mão contando histórias e Sofia ouvindo atentamente no meio das almofadas. Ambas estavam arrumadas para o jantar.

Nessa noite, Gina estava usando um vestido vinho tomara que caia e Sofia, um vestido branco de flores azuis e verdes com uma presilha pequena de flor nos cabelos.

Draco ficou olhando a cena por alguns minutos como fazia todas as noites e logo depois, chamou as duas.

'- Sofia, Gina... estou em casa.'

'- Papai!' – Sofia correu para abraçá-lo.

Era assim todos os dias. Depois que Gina entrou em suas vidas, sua relação com Sofia tinha mudado muito. Sofia tinha se mostrado alegre e seu desempenho na escola tinha melhorado muito. Ela não tinha mais aquele medo que Draco reconhecia no olhar quando ele aparecia. Agora, ele reconhecia a alegria em cada olhar, em cada sorriso que recebia da filha.

Ele finalmente tinha uma família. Mas ainda lhe faltava algo... algo que ele sabia o que era... ou devia dizer alguém... um alguém que estava á sua frente, num vestido vinho que ornava perfeitamente com os cabelos ruivos... Ginevra Molly Weasley. Sua Gina.

'- Olá Sr. Malfoy.'

'- Gina, já lhe falei para me chamar de Draco.'

'- Desculpe Draco, mas ainda é o meu patrão.'

'- Ainda vamos conversar sobre isso... mas hoje eu tenho uma surpresa. Vocês duas, venham comigo.'

As duas foram até o hall de entrada e encontraram uma moça muito bonita: alta, loira de cabelos lisos e olhos verdes. Gina olhou meio de lado e tentou disfarçar o ciúmes.

'- Esta é Mariana. Ela trabalha com festas e grandes eventos e eu a contratei para organizar a sua festa de aniversário.'

Gina respirou fundo aliviada e não pôde evitar o sorriso de Draco em sua direção, lhe adivinhando os pensamentos.

"Eu sabia..." foi tudo que ele pensou.

'- Muito prazer, Sofia. Muito prazer Sra. Malfoy.'

'- Eu não sou a Sra. Malfoy. Sou a babá de Sofia.'

'- Não? Mas um homem tão bonito como o senhor deve ter no mínimo uma namorada.'

'- Não, não tenho.'

Mariana sorriu e Gina se roendo por dentro, tratou logo de interromper o sorriso que ela dava em direção á ele.

'-Mariana, que tal então você vir amanhã ás 13:00, logo após o almoço? Assim podemos conversar eu, você e Sofia. Aposto que de hoje para amanhã Sofia já vai estar cheia de idéias, não é mesmo princesinha?'

'- Com certeza! Nem posso acreditar! Eu vou ter uma festa de aniversário, Gina!!!' – Sofia dizia toda feliz.

'- Então está combinado. Estarei aqui amanhã ás 13hs.'

'- Então até amanhã, Mariana.' – Gina a dispensou.

Quando Mariana aparatou, Draco sorriu de canto para Gina e ela desviou o olhar... sabia que ele tinha percebido...

----------------------------------

Gina estava preparando para se deitar, quando bateram á sua porta.

'- Entra Sofia... mas se seu pai pegar você dormindo denovo comigo a culpa não vai ser minha!'

'- Não é a Sofia.' – disse Draco entrando.

'- Draco, o que quer?'

'- Conversar. Podemos?'

'- Tem que ser agora?'

'- Tem. Sofia está dormindo e os outros empregados já se recolheram.'

'- Estou ouvindo.'

'- Eu vi o que aconteceu lá embaixo, entre você e a Mariana.'

'- Eu não sei do que está falando.'

'- Tem certeza?' – Draco disse se sentando na cama, ao lado dela.

'- Eu... eu a achei muito oferecida. Assim que soube que eu não era sua esposa ela já foi perguntando se você estava disponível e nem ligou para Sofia. Ela não seria uma boa mãe pra menina.'

'- Claro... tudo pensando no bem estar da menina... Você pensa que me engana, Weasley? Eu sei que ás vezes você me olha de canto de olho. Também sei que morre de ciúmes quando tem recado que alguma mulher pra mim. E eu enxergo sentimento nos seus olhos. Você não disfarça tão bem assim... eu conheço esse seu olhar desde Hogwarts.'

'- Você matou tudo que poderia existir entre a gente.'

'- Por Merlim, Gina! Porquê você não confessa que me traiu logo de uma vez? Eu já aceitei a sua traição do passado, estou tentando nos dar uma segunda chance!'

'- Por Merlim digo eu, Draco! Eu já cansei de repetir no passado e repito agora: eu nunca te traí! Por que você não acredita em mim?'

'- Diz logo a verdade. Diz que me traiu, mas que se arrependeu e que me ama.'

'- Por favor Draco, sai.'

'- Mas Gina, o que foi que eu fiz de errado?'

'- Você não confia em mim.'

'- Porquê você em insiste em mentir pra mim?'

'- Porquê você insiste em não confiar em mim?'

Draco se levantou da cama e saiu sem dizer uma única palavra.

--------------------------------------

'- Gina, Mariana, eu quero uma festa de princesa!'

'- Uma festa trouxa?' – disse Mariana com cara de desagrado.

'- Então a festa vai ser trouxa!' – disse Gina concordando com Sofia e tirando um sorriso de desagrado de Mariana.

'- Quero da Cinderela!'

'- Então será Cinderela!' – disse Gina.

'- Mas eu não conheço essa história trouxa!' – disse Mariana – 'E depois, pra quê fazer uma festa com tema trouxa? Tem tantos temas bruxos lindos!'

'- Porquê ela quer!' – disse Gina – 'A festa é da Sofia. Ela escolhe!'

'- Olha, uma festa com tema trouxa vai ser estranho pra sociedade bruxa. Os bruxos mais influentes vão estar aqui. Não é melhor conversarmos com o Draco?' – disse Mariana.

'- É Sr. Malfoy' – corrigiu Gina – 'E pode deixar que eu passo as informações pra ele. E bem, já que não vamos entrar em acordo hoje, sugiro que amanhã nos traga algumas fotos de festas que já organizou de temas bruxos, para ver se Sofia gosta de algum. Mas venha com idéias para o tema da Cinderela. Muitas idéias!'

'- Eu não quero nenhum tema bruxo! Eu conheço as histórias bruxas! As histórias trouxas são mais bonitas!'

'- Bom, Sofia já decidiu!' – disse Gina

'- Não tem jeito de eu te fazer mudar de opinião, Sofia? – disse Mariana.

'- Não, sou uma Malfoy!' – Sofia disse sem sorrir, com um tom sério que lembrava muito o de Draco quando estava sendo contrariado.

Gina riu ao ver como a menina parecia com o pai.

'- Bom, até amanhã Mariana. Venha no mesmo horário com as idéias sobre Cinderela. Nós também já teremos algumas.'

'- Até amanhã srta. Malfoy, até amanhã srta... ?'

'- Weasley. Até amanhã srta. Lacervícius.'

Mariana aparatou no jardim e Gina olhou pra Sofia com uma cara que dizia tudo.

'- Eu sei o que está pensando Gina.' – disse Sofia. – 'Essa Mariana vai ser um problemão, né? Vamos ter que ser duras com ela. Será que ela sabe que eu ainda não tenho magia?'

'- Tá aí uma coisa pra perguntar pro seu pai.'

---------------------------------

'- Draco?'

'- Mariana, o quê faz aqui?' – disse pego de surpresa.

'- É que...' – disse fazendo charminho e indo de encontro a Draco – 'aquela sua empregadinha não está me ajudando! Inventaram uma festa trouxa de uma tal de Cinderela. Onde já se viu, uma sangue puro fazendo festa trouxa! Parece até coisa de nascido trouxa ou aborto! Vai pegar super mal. Me dá liberdade pra fazer a melhor festa infantil estilo bruxo... não vai se arrepender' – terminou de dizer se jogando pra cima dele.

Draco olhou Mariana de canto de olho e disse com seu melhor sorriso:

'- Veio aqui se oferecer ou cuidar da festa da minha filha? Ou quem sabe ambos?'

Mariana se recompôs rapidamente e colocou um sorriso inocente no rosto.

'- Desculpe... é que o senhor é tão lindo...'

'- Obrigado, mas isso não te dá o direito de me agarrar. A única mulher da minha vida é minha filha. E o que ela e Gina decidirem está decidido. E depois, Gina não é uma "empregadinha", ela é a babá da minha filha e uma amiga muito querida pra mim.'

'- Desculpe Sr. Malfoy, eu não queria dizer aquilo. Eu só queria falar da festa.'

'- E eu não quero que venha falar comigo sobre a festa. Como eu já disse, o que Gina e Sofia decidirem, está decidido. E quer saber, acho que vou voltar mais cedo pra ver as minhas meninas hoje. Se me der licença...' – Draco então aparatou de seu escritório logo após apertar o botão de chamar a secretária para tirar Mariana dali.

---------------------------

'- Olá mocinhas.' – Draco chegou e encontrou Sofia estudando com Gina na biblioteca.

'- Papai!' – Sofia correu para abraçá-lo.

'- Chega de estudo por hoje, vamos ao Beco Diagonal fazer compras.'

'- E ao shopping?' – pediu Sofia.

Draco olhou para Gina que explicou.

'- É que Sofia foi convidada para sua primeira festa de aniversário. É de uma amiguinha da escola, Morgana.'

'- Preciso de uma roupa bem bonita e uma boneca pra dar de presente.'

'- Tá bom, então vamos ao Beco Diagonal e eu aproveito e passo em Gringots para pegar dinheiro trouxa, certo? Depois vamos ao shopping.'

As compras transcorreram ás mil maravilhas. Quem olhasse para os três, nunca ia dizer que não eram uma família.

Sofia se comportou muito bem em sua primeira visita ao Beco Diagonal e voltou cheia de sacolas. Gina também ganhou muitos presentes, contrariada, mas ganhou. Draco e Sofia faziam questão e ela não conseguia negar.

No final da tarde, estavam todos tomando sorvete no shopping.

Draco já tinha se acostumado com o mundo trouxa. Depois que descobriu que a filha não tinha magia, obrigou a si mesmo a tentar entender o mundo que a filha faria parte. Abriu uma empresa trouxa de fachada, aprendeu a dirigir, comprou uma BMW (hehehe) e instalou alguns aparelhos trouxas pela casa, para a filha aprender a mexer.

Por mais que fosse bravo com Sofia, a amava. E se preocupava com ela. Mas Gina havia mostrado que ele estava fazendo isso da maneira errada. Gina... sua vida mudou tanto depois da chegada dela naquela casa... porquê ela não aceitava logo ficar com ele. Porquê ela não admitia que tinha errado, era tão simples...

'- Vamos?' – disse Draco, olhando para Sofia que tinha acabado de tomar o seu sorvete.

-------------------------------

Os dois meses se passaram rapidamente e cada vez ficava mais difícil Gina se manter longe de Draco. Morarem sobre o mesmo teto não estava fazendo muito bem pro orgulho dela. Esbarrões freqüentes eram comuns. Draco continuava insistindo para ela admitir seu erro e recomeçarem. Mas ele acreditar na inocência dela era questão de honra. Ela nunca o havia traído.

Mesmo assim, ele não desistia. Vez ou outra aparecia com flores ou bombons... ás vezes com os dois e já tinha lhe dado até algumas jóias.

Matilda que ficava na torcida, só faltava trucidar Gina praticamente todas as manhãs quando ia perguntar por notícias e ela contava como havia negado mais uma vez.

Draco já não agüentava mais e vez ou outra ia ao quarto de Gina durante a madrugada e ficava olhando-a dormir. O que Draco não sabia era que vez ou outra, ela também fazia o mesmo.

---------------------------------

Gina e Sofia estavam se arrumando no quarto. Os salões da mansão estavam decorados com bexigas azuis, brancas e prateadas e com o tema da Cinderela. Havia uma carruagem imensa no Jardim em forma de abóbora e estátuas dos personagens. A mesa do bolo era um espetáculo á parte. Indescritível! Mariana tinha se superado. Ela mesma tinha tirado várias fotos e estava cheia de orgulho. Afinal, uma festa trouxa como aquela não era qualquer uma do seu ramo que fazia.

Quando Draco entrou no quarto quase caiu pra trás. Sofia estava maravilhosa num vestido azul claro com direito a um sapatinho encantado magicamente para parecer de cristal e Gina, de vestido branco com detalhes em azul, verde e rosa claro, estava de fada madrinha, com direito a asas e uma varinha de condão.

Mas surpresa mesmo foi de Gina. Draco estava de príncipe encantado e como todo príncipe encantado... (nem precisa dizer, né?)

'- Você está lindo de príncipe encantado!'

'- Obrigado. Você também está linda de fada madrinha.'

Sofia ficou olhando e pulando, tentando chamar atenção, até que Matilda apareceu na porta e fez sinal para Sofia. Sofia saiu e os dois nem perceberam nada de tão concentrados que estavam um no outro.

'- Draco... eu nunca pensei que você pudesse ficar mais lindo do que já é.'

'- Nem eu pensei que você pudesse ficar tão perfeita ao ponto de parecer uma deusa.'

Ficaram se olhando por mais um tempo, até Draco aproximar mais os rostos. Gina então caiu em si e virou o rosto, sentindo-se corar.

'- Draco...'

'- Hoje á noite, Gina. Depois da festa. Hoje vamos conversar e tirar essa história á limpo de uma vez por todas. Eu tenho um convidado muito especial lá embaixo e ele vai fazer toda a diferença.'

Dizendo isso, Draco saiu do quarto. Gina se sentou em frente a penteadeira até se lembrar: "Ué, cadê a Sofia?"

-------------------------------

Draco e Gina desceram juntos, logo atrás de Sofia e foram muito aplaudidos como anfitriões da festa. Cumprimentaram várias pessoas caminhando pelo salão mas a curiosidade para ver como Sofia se saia com as outras crianças, os levou a seguí-la para os jardins.

Viram Sofia rodeada por um monte de crianças, filhas dos outros bruxos da festa. E se esconderam para ver o que estava acontecendo.

'- Meu pai me falou que você não tem magia, por isso que a festa é troxa.'

'- Minha mãe falou que você deve ser um aborto!'

'- Meu pai falou que você é uma troxa adotada'

'- Como pode um aborto dar uma festa com toda a sociedade bruxa?'

'- ABORTO! ABORTO! ABORTO!' – as crianças começaram a gritar juntas.

Quando Draco e Gina estavam a meio caminho, prontos para tirá-la dali, Sofia gritou:

'- CALEM-SE! EU SOU UMA MALFOY E NINGUÉM VAI FALAR COMIGO DESSE JEITO! SE NÃO ESTÃO SATISFEITOS, VÃO EMBORA. A PORTA DA RUA É A SERVENTIA DA CASA. E quem quiser ficar e brincar direito, sem se portar feito idiota, será muito bem vindo!'

Nisso Sofia saiu da roda e foi em direção á mansão... mas de onde estavam, Draco e Gina puderam ver a menina levando a mãos aos olhos.

---------------------------------

Seguiram Sofia até o quarto. Chegando lá, bateram na porta.

'- VÃO EMBORA!' – ela gritou.

'- Somos nós, Sofia!' – disse Gina – 'Eu e seu pai.'

Sofia então abriu a porta e abraçou Gina. Draco entrou no quarto e trancou a porta atrás de si.

Draco ia falando algo, mas Gina fez sinal de silêncio e começou:

'- Hoje eu sou sua fada madrinha e estou aqui para realizar três pedidos seus. O que deseja?'

'- Pára, você não é a minha fada madrinha... é a Gina...'

'- Como não, que roupa é essa?'

'- De fada madrinha.'

'- Então por hoje, eu sou a sua fada madrinha.'

'- Então eu sou a Cinderela?'

'- Isso, você é a Cinderela.'

'- Mas a Cinderela não tem magia.'

'- Mas tem a fada madrinha.' – disse Gina – 'E o príncipe encantado.'

'- E o príncipe encantado aqui,' – disse Draco – 'vai te levar ao baile. Esse é o seu primeiro desejo.'

'- Ei, esse desejo era meu, papai!'

'- Então aproveite e peça logo porque agora só tem mais dois.'

'- Eu quero ter magia.' – Gina bateu a varinha de condão na cabeça da menina com se concedesse o desejo.

'- E o segundo desejo?'

'- É segredo.'

'- Está concedido.' – Gina bateu varinha de condão na cabeça da menina novamente.

'- Agora vamos que o seu príncipe encantado aqui está esperando!' – Draco disse enquanto Gina arrumava o cabelo de Sofia que tinha desmanchado um pouco.

--------------------------------

O resto da festa ocorreu tranqüilamente. Draco levava Sofia no colo agora e a apresentava para todos os amigos e não cansava de dizer o quanto sua filha era inteligente e especial.

Os três andavam juntos cumprimentando os convidados e Draco apresentava Gina como "uma amiga querida". Conversaram bastante com todos sobre tudo até que do nada, Draco pediu que Gina lhe trouxesse uma cerveja amanteigada. Gina estranhou, já que haviam garçons, mas mesmo assim, foi buscar com Sofia.

'- Olá Potter. Olá Granger.' – Draco cumprimentou.

'- Olá Draco. E essa aqui não é mais Granger, agora é sra. Potter.'

'- Meus parabéns... me desculpe se estou sendo indelicado, mas sempre desconfiei que fosse se casar com Gina, vocês namoraram uma época em Hogwarts, não foi?

'- Eu e Gina? Não. Nunca. Gina é a irmã do... do meu ex-melhor amigo... Rony... Eu sempre a vi como uma irmã.'

'- Mas teve uma detenção que vocês pegaram juntos uma vez, não teve? Por namorar no corredor á noite.'

'- É mesmo Harry?' – perguntou Mione curiosa.

'- Não...' – negou Harry sorrindo – 'eu tava ensinando DCAT pra ela. Só que era a época da Umbridge, se ela nos pegasse estudando DCAT, seríamos expulsos. Aí fingimos estar namorando e pegamos só uma detenção.'

Gina chegou bem no final da frase.

'- É, episódio inesquecível esse... olá Mione, olá Harry... como vai a vida de casados?'

'- Muito bem, estou grávida de 2 meses!' - disse Mione.

'- Parabéns!' – disse Gina.

'- Essa é minha filha, Princesa Sofia.'- Draco apresentou.

-----------------------------------

'- Eu não acredito que você convidou o Harry só pra fazer aquela pergunta!'

'- Gina, me desculpe por eu ter sido um idiota e nunca ter acreditado em você.'

Os dois estavam no jardim, atrás da carruagem de abóbora.

'- Tem razão, Draco, você é mesmo um idiota!'

'- Namora comigo? Mais uma vez? Por favor...'

'- Você é direto, hein!'

'- Ah, dá um desconto...eu até já admiti que sou idiota.'

'- É claro que sim, seu idiota! Mas só porque você já vinha me paquerando há semanas. Você acha que eu não sei que você vai me ver dormir ás vezes?'

'- Como você sabe? E eu não sou idiota!'

'- É sim, mas é melhor brigarmos mais tarde. Agora estamos no meio da festa da Sofia.'

Ambos trocaram um beijo cúmplice e voltaram de mãos dadas para a festa.

--------------------------------

Naquela noite, logo após a festa, quando foram colocar Sofia para dormir, ela disse:

'- A fada madrinha atendeu os meus pedidos. Vocês estão juntos!'

'- Como você sabe disso?'- perguntou Draco – 'Nós só íamos contar amanhã.'

'- Eu estava dentro da carruagem.' – disse Sofia bocejando – 'Boa noite papai, boa noite ma... Gina.'

'- Boa noite princesa'. – disseram.

-------------------------------

Naquela noite, não houve brigas... e Gina dormiu ao lado do seu amado, como a muito tempo desejava fazer... esquecendo-se do outro pedido que Sofia havia feito.

------------------------------

_**--- Continua...---**_

_**N/A:**__ Um capítulo bonitinho no meio de uma fic turbulenta. Mas nada é tão perfeito, não é mesmo? No próximo capítulo, as coisas voltam a ficar feias._

_Acho que o próximo capítulo vai demorar um pouco mais._

_Beijokas pra quem tá acompanhando essa fic tão pouco visitada e comentada... buááááá... acho que meus leitores ficaram com medo de mim depois do "Miau!". Será que essa fic tá uma "droga" assim tão grande? Tô ficando decepcionada... se continuar assim eu vou abandonar essa fic... tem mais capítulo do que comentário..._

_Um beijo para todas as corajosas que ainda acreditam em mim _

_e estão acompanhando a fic. _

_Esse capítulo é dedicado á vocês._

_**.::Nathoca Malfoy::.**_


	7. Nem tudo é um conto de fadas

**No capítulo anterior...**

_'- ABORTO! ABORTO! ABORTO!' – as crianças começaram a gritar juntas._

_'- CALEM-SE! EU SOU UMA MALFOY E NINGUÉM VAI FALAR COMIGO DESSE JEITO! SE NÃO ESTÃO SATISFEITOS, VÃO EMBORA. A PORTA DA RUA É A SERVENTIA DA CASA. E quem quiser ficar e brincar direito, sem se portar feito idiota, será muito bem vindo!'_

----------------------

_'- Então aproveite e peça logo porque agora só tem mais dois.'_

_'- Eu quero ter magia.' – Gina bateu a varinha de condão na cabeça da menina com se concedesse o desejo._

_'- E o segundo desejo?'_

_'- É segredo.'_

_'- Está concedido.' – Gina bateu varinha de condão na cabeça da menina novamente._

----------------------

_'- A fada madrinha atendeu os meus pedidos. Vocês estão juntos!'_

_'- Como você sabe disso?'- perguntou Draco – 'Nós só íamos contar amanhã.'_

_'- Eu estava dentro da carruagem.' – disse Sofia bocejando – 'Boa noite papai, boa noite ma... Gina.'_

_'- Boa noite princesa'. – disseram._

_Naquela noite, não houve brigas... e Gina dormiu ao lado do seu amado, como a muito tempo desejava fazer... esquecendo-se do outro pedido que Sofia havia feito._

---------------------

**Capítulo 6 – Nem tudo é um conto de fadas**

'- Sofia... acorda.'

'- Matilda? Cadê a Gina?'

'- É por isso que estou te acordando, você vai ter que acordá-la pra mim.'

Matilda acordou no horário de sempre aquela manhã e foi acordar Gina mas não encontrou ninguém no quarto. Então, foi ao de Sofia procurá-la mas também não achou. Nem precisou pensar pra saber o quarto onde ela deveria estar. Mas como era muita cara de pau ir acordar no quarto do patrão, resolveu deixar essa tarefa para Sofia.

'- ACORDA GINAAAAA!!!!!! ACORDA PAPAAAAAAAAAAI!!!!!!!!' – Sofia gritou pulando em cima da cama onde os dois dormiam abraçados.

'- Ai meu Merlim!' – Levantou Gina de um pulo – 'Que horas são? Eu dormi aqui?'

'- Ah Sofia... deixa o papai dormir...' – disse Draco sonolento pouco se importando com a situação.

Gina, por outro lado, já estava de pé colocando os penhoar e Sofia neste momento, estava pulando na cama.

'- Para com isso, Sofia!' – disse Gina ainda meio sem jeito por ter sido encontrada dormindo com Draco.

'- Quem foi que te acordou, mocinha?' – disse Draco que conhecia a filha muito bem pra saber que ela não acordava cedo sem ajuda.

'- Matilda.'

'- Ai que vergonha!' – disse Gina escondendo o rosto com as mãos e sentando na beirada da cama.

'- CÓCEGUINHAAA!!!' – Gritou Draco e ele e Sofia começaram a encher a Gina de cócegas até ela esquecer porque estava lá.

------------------------------

O café da manhã com os três foi normal. Sofia estava radiante e não parava de falar da festa do dia anterior. Ainda tinham alguns vestígios de festa pela casa que seriam retirados pela manhã. Sofia não queria deixar levarem a sua carruagem de abóbora de jeito nenhum, mas acabou sendo convencida pelos dois. Gina ofereceu uma vassoura em troca e Draco muito a contra gosto aceitou. Afinal, de nada serviria se Sofia não tinha poderes, mas tinha certeza que Sofia não ia precisar deles já que o passatempo preferido dela era ir de garupa na vassoura de Gina passear pelos jardins. Bem que Draco tentou negociar uma bicicleta, mas acabou sendo vencido pela vassoura.

Foi nesse clima de alegria que o café terminou e Draco aparatou para o serviço. Chegando lá, a secretária o esperava com alguns jornais nas mãos.

'-Sra. Rodrigues, aconteceu alguma coisa? A Sra. nunca me espera aqui.'

'-Veja por si mesmo, Sr. Malfoy.'

A secretária então lhe passou os jornais e Draco olhou sério as manchetes. Ao contrário do que costumava fazer, que era sair, a secretária ficou quieta e disse:

'- Devo mandar um advogado para a sua casa?'

'- Mande três, os melhores que conseguir.'

Dizendo isso, Draco aparatou de volta na mansão.

----------------------------------------------

'- Esqueceu alguma coisa, meu amor?'

'- Onde está Sofia?'

'- Já foi para a escola. O que foi, meu amor?'

'- Olhe isso.'

Gina pegou os jornais e olhou as manchetes sem esboçar nenhum sentimento. Depois de algum tempo, seu semblante passou de indignação para nojo. E no final, respirou fundo como que pegando ar para dizer algo difícil.

'- Malditos... Pelo menos houveram alguns que falaram bem.' – dizendo isso, Gina jogou os jornais no chão com raiva começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

'- MATILDA.' – gritou Draco.

Matilda, que não estava acostumada a ouvir o patrão gritar em hipotse alguma, veio correndo.

'- Compre todos os jornais bruxos, revistas, qualquer um que fale da festa de ontem, seja que notícia for. Rápido.'

Matilde nem respondeu e aparatou assim que Draco terminou, imaginando que a coisa era séria.

Espalhados pelo chão, estavam "O Profeta Diário", "O Dia", "Folha Bruxa", "O Bruxo da manhã" e "Bruxolândia". Suas manchetes eram, respectivamente: "O ABORTO MALFOY"; "MALFOY DÁ FESTA TROUXA PARA FILHA ABORTO"; "A MALFOY SEM PODERES"; "FINALMENTE EXPLICADO PORQUÊ MALFOY TEM EMPRESA TROUXA"; "ABSURDO NO MUNDO BRUXO: FESTA TROUXA PARA ABORTO".

Matilde aparatou na sala com uma cara da poucos amigos como a de Gina e juntas, separaram os jornais e magazines que falam bem e os que falavam mal. "The Quibbler", a revista do pai de Luna, era uma das que falavam bem de Sofia e Gina ficou muito feliz com isso, mas foi só pegar a próxima revista que falava mal para seu humor mudar.

Ao todo, separaram 11 jornais e revistas que falavam mal de Sofia e 6 que falavam bem.

Sem dizer uma palavra, Matilda foi para a cozinha e voltou com 2 chás, que deu para Gina e Draco, que tomaram igualmente mudos.

Nesse momento, aparatou um homem na porta da frente e Matilda o trouxe até a sala.

'- Sr. Malfoy, esse homem diz que é pai de uma amiga de Sofia do colégio e quer falar com o senhor.'

'- Desculpe senhor, - disse Draco sendo gentil – mas não estou num momento muito bom. Será que eu poderia procurar o senhor outra hora para conversarmos?'

'- Acho que sei porque está assim, sr. Malfoy.' – disse o homem mostrando alguns jornais. – 'Sou o pai de Morgana.'

'- Morgana é bruxa?' – disse Gina com tanto espanto quanto Draco.

'- Sim,' – disse o homem – 'eu sou bruxo mas minha esposa é trouxa e por isso, colocamos Morgana numa escola trouxa enquanto ela não vai para Hogwarts. Foi lá que conhecemos Sofia Malfoy, sua filha. Mas eu vim falar dos jornais. Eu achei um absurdo. Sou advogado bruxo e se o senhor quiser, posso tratar dessa causa porque será como se fosse minha. Minha filha nasceu bruxa mas se ela fosse trouxa como a mãe, eu não ia admitir que a tratassem dessa maneira.'

'- Muito obrigado.' – disse Draco – 'Por favor, fique. Já mandei minha secretária contratar advogados para colocar esses jornalecos em seus devidos lugares. Eu e minha namorada já separamos as publicações preconceituosas. Se quiser se juntar a nós, será muito bem vindo.'

'- Com o maior prazer.' – disse o pai de Morgana.

Alguns minutos depois, no hall de entrada, aparataram a secretária de Draco com os advogados e iniciou-se uma conversa que durou a manhã inteira. O plano de ação era simples e complicado: processar as publicações que falaram mal e usar as publicações que falaram bem para divulgar o processo.

Draco comprou uma senhora briga...

---------------------------------------------

'- Morgana, a minha festa foi o máximo! Uma pena você não ter ido.'

Morgana era a amiga de Sofia. Tinha entrado na escola há pouco tempo e foi a única menina que não ria de Sofia. Muito pelo contrário, quando ouviu a menina falar sobre magia, dragões e Hogwarts, se aproximou dela. Morgana então contou para o seu pai, que lhe disse que Sofia Malfoy, deveria ser filha de Draco Malfoy, um famoso empresário bruxo. Morgana então contou para Sofia que também era filha de um bruxo e as duas passaram a ser grandes amigas.

As duas eram uma duplinha gostosa de se observar. As duas eram branquinhas de cabelo liso e comprido. Mas enquanto Sofia tinha cabelos bem loiros e olhos azuis, Morgana tinha o cabelo e os olhos pretos. Elas mesmas se apelidaram de Cinderela e Branca de Neve.

As outras crianças da escola avisaram Morgana que Sofia era doida, mas Morgana nem ligou pra elas e ambas acabaram excluídas da turma. Mas Morgana nem ligou. Afinal, elas tinham uma á outra. Eram duas "bruxinhas" num mundo que não acreditava nelas.

Já a professora, não sabia se ficava aliviada ou maluca de vez, porque agora, eram duas que falavam de bruxos, feitiços, Hogwarts e dragões... "A imaginação dessas crianças ia longe" – era tudo que ela pensava.

'- É, eu não pude. Tive que ir no médico, lá na Travessa do Bruxo. Ai Sofia... eu tenho magia!!!'

'- Que bom, parabéns pra você.' – disse Sofia sorrindo, mas com uma ponta de tristeza.

'- Pode para com isso! Eu falei pra ele que eu tinha uma amiga que ainda não tinha magia também. Ele me disse que ás vezes, demora um pouco mais pra aparecerem os sinais de que a gente tem magia. Você devia ir ver ele.'

'- Não quero, Sofia. Sabe, a ma... a Gina, anda conversando comigo bastante. Eu até tô aceitando a idéia de que eu vou estudar numa escola trouxa. Mas me conta mais, como foi?'

'- Ah, ele me ajudou com alguns exercícios lá... eu já consigo abrir e fechar flores. Não é legal?'

'- Quer ir lá em casa hoje?' – disse Sofia.

'- Não posso, desde que meu pai soube que eu tenho magia, ele insiste que eu leia um livro lá... chama "Livro Padrão de Feitiços".'

'- Esse eu sei de cor. Se quiser, posso te ajudar.'

'- Mesmo? Legal, vou perguntar pra minha mãe se posso te levar hoje na saída.'

'- Tá, e eu pergunto pra minha ma... quero dizer, pra Gina se eu posso ir.'

'- Você gosta muito da Gina, né?'

'- Gosto. Ela e o meu pai estão namorando.'

'- Mesmo?'

'- É... já pensou se casa com o meu pai e vira minha mãe? Não ia ser o máximo?'

-------------------------------------------

Sofia recebeu permissão para ir á casa de Morgana. As duas brincaram muito juntas, fizeram a lição da escola e estudaram o livro de feitiços.

Gina e Draco foram juntos buscar Sofia e o pai de Morgana foi com eles (ele morava lá mesmo). Estacionaram a BMW na frente da casa da menina e foram para a porta da frente. Foram muito bem recebidos. A mãe de Morgana comentou que havia se surpreendido com a capacidade de Sofia para decorar textos. Draco deu todos os créditos á Gina mas essa disse que Sofia é que era boa nisso. Depois de finalmente ultrapassar a barreira da escrita, a menina devorava os livros da biblioteca do pai, principalmente os de magia e decorava tudo com perfeição.

Foi quando Márcia, a mãe de Morgana, fez a sugestão:

'- Tem uma agência da qual Morgana faz parte. Não sei se vocês sabem como funcionam as agências de propagandas do mundo trouxa.'

Draco e Gina fizeram que sim e Morgana continuou.

'- Sofia é muito linda e tem uma capacidade de memorização incrível. Ela teria chances de sucesso no mundo trouxa. Poderia aparecer numa revista ou propaganda. E ela estaria construindo uma carreira no mundo trouxa.'

'- Não, não quero minha filha nisso.'

'- Nós ainda não decidimos, Márcia.' – disse Gina - 'Mas eu converso com você amanhã, pode ser?'

Márcia concordou. Os 4 conversaram um pouco enquanto as meninas brincavam e cerca de uma hora depois, os três estavam no carro á caminho da Mansão Malfoy. Sofia ia contando como ajudou Morgana com alguns feitiços e como a menina conseguia abrir e fechar flores.

-----------------------------------------

Ao entrarem na mansão, Draco mandou Sofia subir e os dois ficaram conversando na sala. Mas Sofia, que tinha reparado no clima estranho no carro, resolveu ficar na porta ouvindo.

'- Draco, por que não deixa Sofia participar da agência? Eu sempre quis ser modelo bruxa e acho bárbaro Sofia ter essa oportunidade no mundo trouxa.'

'- Não quero garantir para minha filha um futuro em que um monte de velhos tarados fiquem babando na foto dela numa revista!'

'- Draco! Sofia ainda é uma criança! Ela só vai fazer algumas propagandas de TV. E depois a gente pode tirar ela da agência. É a oportunidade dela entrar mesmo no mundo trouxa, de ser reconhecida por pessoas sem poderes, de tentar entender a diferença dos dois mundos.'

'- Isso ela aprende na escola.'

'- Draco, não nega essa oportunidade pra sua filha.'

'- Exatamente, é a MINHA filha. Eu decido o que é melhor pra ela.'

'- Mas eu sou a babá dela e eu SEI que o melhor pra ela é se divertir, principalmente agora com esse escândalo nos jornais. Afinal, quanto tempo você acha que vai levar para Sofia descobrir?'

'- Sofia não faz parte do mundo bruxo, você sabe disso. Eu já tirei os jornais da casa e proibi todos os empregados de falarem á respeito. Eu não a quero envolvida nisso.'

'- Vai me dizer que você não conhece a sua filha? Ou você acha mesmo que ela não sabe o poder do nome que carrega... Você acha mesmo que sendo uma Malfoy, ela não tenha estranhado que você ainda não mostrou uma única foto dela nos jornais ou revistas com o tanto de imprensa que tinha aqui ontem? Essa agência vai ser um ótimo motivo pra ela ocupar a cabeça com outra coisa.'

'- Eu já disse que não quero a minha filha nisso. O que vão dizer? Que Draco Malfoy tenta desesperadamente encaixar a filha nos dois mundos?'

'- Não é sobre você, é sobre Sofia. Sofia Malfoy, SUA FILHA!'

'- Exatamente! MINHA FILHA! E EU SEI O QUE È MELHOR PRA MINHA FILHA!

'- E VOCÊ ACHA QUE ESCONDER AVERDADE É O MELHOR PRA SUA FILHA? Vamos Draco... nós dois sabemos que isso não é nem metade do que vai acontecer... mesmo que a gente ganhe esse processo, muita gente vai sempre olhar torto pra Sofia. Como você quer preparar a sua filha para o mundo escondendo ela do mundo?

'- Se eu quisesse escondê-la do mundo, não teria dado uma festa e convocado toda a imprensa bruxa!'

'- Mas agora está tomando uma atitude totalmente contraditória.'

'- EU SÓ QUERO PROTEGER A MINHA FILHA, DROGA!'

'- PAI! MÃE! DÁ PRA PARA DE BRIGAR?' – Sofia entrou na sala chorando, sem nem reparar que havia chamado Gina de mãe. – 'Eu não quero que vocês briguem por minha causa!'

Draco abraçou a filha e Gina abraçou os dois, ficando os três abraçados chorando juntos...

'- Eu te amo, Sofia.' – disse Draco – 'Não quero que ninguém faça mal á você.'

'- Eu também te amo, Sofia' – disse Gina - ´É por isso que eu e seu pai estamos discutindo... pra saber o que é melhor pra você.'

'- E porque vocês não me contam a verdade toda logo de uma vez? Morgana me contou que viu os jornais hoje cedo escondida do pai dela. Eu já sei sobre a imprensa bruxa.'

'- Sofia... eu... eu não queria que você soubesse disso.' – disse Draco ressentido.

'- Tá tudo bem, papai. Eu não to triste. Eu tenho muito orgulho de você por enfrentar isso tudo por mim.'

'- Você é uma garotinha incrível, Sofia.'

'- Pai... eu quero ir na agência da Morgana. Deixa eu ir, vai.'

'- Disso eu ainda não estou convencido.'

Gina piscou o olho para Sofia e disse:

'- Deixa que eu cuido dessa parte. Agora princesinha, já pro banho que daqui a pouco a gente vai jantar.'

Assim que Sofia saiu da sala, Gina virou para Draco e disse:

'- Você viu... ela me chamou de mãe!'

'- É... eu vi!'

'- Você não acha isso ótimo?'

'- Acho.'

'- Não vai deixar que a "mãe" dela falhe na primeira missão, não é?'

'- Ah dona Ginevra Malfoy!' – disse Draco rindo da astúcia da menina.

'- Ah, Draco... vai...'

----------------------------------------

Na hora do jantar, os três estavam na mesa rindo e conversando normalmente quando Matilda aparece.

'- Gina, o Percy está na porta da frente. Disse que veio conversar com você.'

Gina quase põe pra fora o suco que estava tomando e levanta sem graça para a porta de entrada da mansão.

'- Desculpe Draco, desculpe Sofia. Eu volto em um minuto. Podem continuar a jantar.'

---------------------------------------

_**--- Continua...---**_

**N/A:** Se você tá gostando, vai logo pro próximo capítulo que eu publiquei dois de uma vez!

_Um beijão;_

_**.::Nathoca Malfoy::.**_


	8. Preconceito não!

**No capítulo anterior...**

_Márcia, a mãe de Morgana, fez a sugestão:_

_'- Tem uma agência da qual Morgana faz parte. Não sei se vocês sabem como funcionam as agências de propagandas do mundo trouxa.'_

_Draco e Gina fizeram que sim e Morgana continuou._

_'- Sofia é muito linda e tem uma capacidade de memorização incrível. Ela teria chances de sucesso no mundo trouxa. Poderia aparecer numa revista ou propaganda. E ela estaria construindo uma carreira no mundo trouxa.'_

_'- Não, não quero minha filha nisso.'_

_'- Nós ainda não decidimos, Márcia.' – disse Gina - 'Mas eu converso com você amanhã, pode ser?'_

--------------------------------------

_Na hora do jantar, os três estavam na mesa rindo e conversando normalmente quando Matilda aparece._

_'- Gina, o Percy está na porta da frente. Disse que veio conversar com você.'_

_Gina quase põe pra fora o suco que estava tomando e levanta sem graça para a porta de entrada da mansão._

_'- Desculpe Draco, desculpe Sofia. Eu volto em um minuto. Podem continuar a jantar.'_

--------------------------------------

Capítulo 7 – Preconceito Não!

Gina saiu da sala visivelmente nervosa e foi seguida, sem que soubesse, por Draco... que ordenou que Sofia ficasse ali... mas ela era uma Malfoy, não era? Quem é que dá ordens para um Malfoy? Então lá se foram os três: Gina foi encontrar Percy, que eram espionados por Draco. E Draco era espionado por Sofia.

Gina chega na entrada da mansão com uma cara de poucos amigos.

'- O que você quer aqui, Percy?'

'- Ora, te vi nos jornais e vim te dar os parabéns! Pelo menos mais uma Weasley prestou, não é verdade?'

'- Do que você tá falando?'

'- Ora, vim te felicitar por estar conseguindo dar o golpe do baú no Malfoy.'

'- Quê?'

'- Vamos Gina... pode parar de fingir pra mim. Eu sei que Weasleys e Malfoys não se entendem. Só quem é burro não entendeu que você tá dando o maior golpe no ricaço! Que estratégia você usou? Ficou amiguinha da filinha "trouxa" dele? Todos os jornais estão falando da coitadinha.'

'- Percy... a minha paciência tá explodindo, fala logo o que você quer!' – Gina falou entre dentes visivelmente aborrecida.

'- Já falei...vim te parabenizar e oferecer meu total apoio se precisar de algum cúmplice. Mas não esqueça de mim quando puser a mão no dinheiro.'

'- Como é que você tem a capacidade de vir aqui falar um absurdo desses? Eu amo o Draco e amo a Sofia. E não vou admitir que você fale mal de nenhum deles! E quem é você pra oferecer ajuda? Mesmo que eu tivesse "dando o golpe no Malfoy", o que é um tremendo absurdo, eu jamais iria aceitar qualquer ajuda da sua parte! Quando os nossos pais e irmãos morreram, nem no enterro você apareceu! Eu fiquei sozinha... estudei em Hogwarts por piedade porque eu não tinha quem pagasse a escola por mim. Sai de lá e trabalhei de qualquer coisa que me desse um dinheiro para eu me sustentar. Me enchi de dívidas e você NUNCA nem perguntou se eu tava bem ou se eu tava passando fome. Você nunca nem me escreveu no natal... Justo no natal que a mamãe tricotava os... sweaters...' – Gina completou a frase em meio á lágrimas – 'olha Percy, sai logo daqui!'

'- Ah, agora você quer que eu acredite que você tá mesmo gostando do ricaço e da filinha aborto dele?'

Gina respondeu soluçando visivelmente perturbada.

'- Sai logo daqui.'

'- Pode parar com o teatro. Eu sei a verdade, Gina.'

'- Sai daqui, Percy. Sua presença está me ofendendo.'

'- Não ouviu a Gina? Sai daqui.' – disse Draco saindo detrás da porta. – 'Olha só o que você fez com a minha namorada? NUNCA MAIS PONHA SEUS PÉS IMUNDOS NESTA CASA!'

Percy pegou a varinha e antes de aparatar, disse:

'- O que eu falei ainda está de pé, "Gininha"!'

Sofia correu para onde Draco estava a tempo de ver os dois se abraçando e subindo as escadas.

'- Vem Sofia.' – disse Matilda pegando a menina pela mão. – 'O show acabou. Vamos terminar de jantar que pelo vista sou eu que vou por você na cama hoje!'

----------------------------------------------

Passaram-se dois meses desde que o episódio com o Percy ocorreu e os três foram levando suas vidas...

Até o dia do processo.

Gina e Sofia esperavam do lado de fora da sala do Ministério da Magia em que ocorria o julgamento. O tempo demorava a passar e as duas mal conseguiam disfarçar o nervosismo até que Draco saiu com um sorriso radiante.

'- Ganhamos!'

Sofia pulava de alegria e Gina abraçou Draco, que não resistiu e a beijou ali mesmo.

'- VAMOS COMEMORAR COM SORVETE!!!' – Sofia anunciou trazendo os dois de volta.

'- Vamos comemorara com muitos sorvetes!' – Draco completou pegando a menina no colo.

Na frente do ministério, vários repórteres se amontoavam, mas Gina viu uma que a deixou repleta de felicidade.

'- Luna! Segurança,' – se dirigiu para um dos guardas – 'deixa aquela moça loira ali passar.'

'- Luna cruzou a barreira e se dirigiu á eles.'

'- Gina! Ah quanto tempo! Não sabia que estava com o Malfoy.'

Os 4 foram para o carro e saíram, fugindo da multidão de repórteres.

'- O que fazia por aqui?'

'- Trabalho. Sou repórter do "The Quibbler" agora. Vim tentar uma reportagem com vocês. Não imaginava que me reconhecesse.'

'- Bom, vai ganhar uma exclusiva.' – disse Draco. – 'Só que mais tarde, agora queremos comemorar. Te esperamos na Mansão Malfoy depois do jantar, pode ser?'

'- Claro. Estarei lá com uma câmera, pena e pergaminho.'

Draco deixou Luna perto de sua casa e os três foram ao Beco Diagonal comemorar com sorvete.

---------------------------------------------

'- Alô?' – disse Gina o celular trouxa, enquanto dirigia o seu Mitsubishi vermelho á caminho da escola de Sofia.

'- Sim, claro, amanhã estaremos aí.'

----------------------------------------------

Gina esperava Sofia na porta da escola com um sorriso radiante.

'- Sofia, você não vai acreditar de onde me ligaram quando eu estava vindo pra cá.'

'- De onde, fala logo!'

'- Da agência. Eles gostaram das suas fotos e te selecionaram para fazer a capa de uma revista.'

'- Mágica ou trouxa?'

'- A agência é trouxa, Sofia. Esqueceu?'

'- Legal! Vou aparecer numa revista trouxa! Yes! Ninguém mais na escola vai me chamar de bruxinha doida!'

'- Amanhã vamos na agência, por isso você não vai á aula, certo?'

'- Certo!'

'- E tenho mais uma notícia pra você. Olha só o que já saiu nas bancas!' – Gina então mostrou uma edição do "The Quibbler" que mostrava Sofia sorrindo feliz na capa e o título da reportagem "Preconceito não! - O processo Malfoy. Exclusiva com a família que mexeu com um tabu do mundo mágico."

Sofia saiu correndo com a revista até Morgana e Gina foi atrás... afinal... o que os trouxas pensariam ao ver uma foto se movendo?

---------------------------------------------------

No dia seguinte, Gina e Sofia foram á agência. Sofia perguntou ao fotógrafo porque as fotos não mexiam e o fotógrafo deu risada da pergunta da menina.

Um produtor que estava na agência aquele dia, viu Sofia e resolveu fazer um teste com a amenina naquele momento mesmo e se espantou com a capacidade da menina para decorar textos. Sofia então foi escolhida para fazer um comercial de margarina.

As duas voltaram radiantes para casa.

---------------------------------------------------

'- Papai, adivinha!'

'- O que foi? É algo relativo á agência?'

'- É! Eu vou fazer um comercial na televisão!'

'- Tá vendo, Gina! Falei que isso não ia dar certo!'

'- Como não? Está dando super certo! Sofia vai fazer um comercial na TV!'

'- Era isso que eu não queria!'

'- Pai! Aparecer na TV é tudo que um trouxa quer! Se eu aparecer, vou ganhar o respeito deles! A começar pelos meus colegas de escola!'

'- Tá, mas só mais esse!'

'- Tá bom pai' – disse Sofia piscando para Gina. A menina sabia que se precisasse, Gina intercederia por ela com o pai.

-------------------------------------------------

'- Sofia, olha só!' – Morgana mostra a revista trouxa para Gina com a menina na capa.

'- Nossa, que legal! Só é uma pena que as imagens não mexem!' – disse Sofia.

'- Sofia, fala mais baixo. As fotos dos trouxas não mexem! Só as dos bruxos.'

'- Parabéns Sofia. A foto ficou linda!' – disse a professora.

'- Obrigada.'

'- Vem sentar aqui com agente Sofia!' – disseram alguns amiguinhos da sala de Sofia que costumavam zombar dela.

'- Não, vou ficar aqui com minha amiga Morgana.'

---------------------------------------------------

Naquele dia, Sofia chegou da escola radiante.

'- Gina, eu vi minha foto na revista trouxa!'

'- Que bom, Sofia! Eu trouxe uma cópia pra você.' – disse passando a revista para a menina.

'- Adivinha? Aqueles meninos chatos que ficavam zombando de mim me chamaram para sentar com eles. Mas eu fiquei perto da Morgana.'

'- Está certa, Sofia. A gente tem que ser amiga de quem é nosso amigo. Mas dê uma chance para eles mais pra frente, ok?'

'- OK!'

---------------------------------------------------

'- Draco! Voltou cedo hoje!' – Draco chegou e viu Sofia e Gina na biblioteca, como costumavam fazer.

'- Hoje temos um jantar importante. Sofia, você não vai poder ir com agente, está bem?' – disse Draco para a filha.

'- Tudo bem.'

'- E você dona Gina,' – disse Draco sorrindo todo galante – 'trate de ficar bem bonita!'

'- Uhn... que jantar misterioso é esse?' – disse Gina em tom de brincadeira.

'- Surpresa.' – disse Draco misterioso.

----------------------------------------------------

**--- Continua...---**

_**N/A:**__ Dois capítulos de uma vez, hein! Espero que estejam gostando da fic! Estamos na reta final!_

_Um grande beijo;_

_**.::Nathoca Malfoy::.**_


	9. Conseqüências da Fama

**No capítulo anterior**

_'- Draco! Voltou cedo hoje!' – Draco chegou e viu Sofia e Gina na biblioteca, como costumavam fazer._

_'- Hoje temos um jantar importante. Sofia, você não vai poder ir com agente, está bem?' – disse Draco para a filha._

_'- Tudo bem.'_

_'- E você dona Gina,' – disse Draco sorrindo todo galante – 'trate de ficar bem bonita!'_

_'- Uhn... que jantar misterioso é esse?' – disse Gina em tom de brincadeira._

_'- Surpresa.' – disse Draco misterioso._

-------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 8 – Conseqüências da fama**

'- Você está linda!' – disse Malfoy olhando para Gina de sua poltrona na sala.

Gina estava em frente á porta e trajava um vestido tomara que caia verde de um tecido que parecia seda. O vestido era um pouco mais colado na parte de cima e descia solto até os pés. Na barriga, uma faixa prata. Haviam também bordados em prata em toda a barra da saia e uma sandália verde com salto de cristal dava a impressão de "flutuar", de tão macio que ela pisava. Gina usava um colar fino com um pingente de leão cravado de diamantes e brincos pequenos com uma única pedra de diamante. A bolsa carteira prata completava o conjunto. Sua maquiagem era simplesmente perfeita e o cabelo vinha em um coque com alguns fios soltos que modelavam seu rosto.

A menina corou um pouco e olhou divertida nos olhos de quem lhe dirigira o elogio.

Draco Malfoy estava de terno preto com uma camisa verde e uma gravata em preto também. Sua abotoadura era prata em forma de serpente. Seu sapato preto brilhava de tão engraxado. Os cabelos soltos, mas alinhados. Há muito tempo ele tinha deixado de passar gel.

Gina sorriu e se aproximou dele. Não resistiu e passou o dedo pela abotoadura da gravata:

'- Sonserina?'

Draco sorriu e imitando o gesto, passou a mão pelo pingente de leão de Gina.

'- Grifinória?'

'- Certas coisas nunca mudam.' – Gina respondeu sorrindo.

'- Mas você está com as cores da minha casa.' – disse Draco sorrindo.

'- É só pra agradar um certo loiro sonserino que eu estou namorando.'- ela completou sorrindo para ele.

Draco conduziu Gina até sua BMW vermelha e ambos saíram da mansão.

'- Aonde vamos?'

'- Um restaurante trouxa que eu descobri faz pouco tempo. A comida é maravilhosa!'

'- Mal posso esperar.'

Chegaram no restaurante e o garçom os levou a uma mesa mais reservada das demais. Comeram um jantar delicioso ao som de violinos e flautas.

No final do jantar, tudo que Gina conseguia fazer era olhar cheia de amor para aquele homem loiro que se encontrava á sua frente.

'- Draco, muito obrigada pelo jantar de hoje. Foi maravilhoso.'

'- Maravilhoso mesmo foi passar a noite em sua agradável companhia. Você é incrível Gina. Eu sei que eu já deveria ter dito isso há mais tempo, mas desde que você entrou na minha casa muita coisa mudou, e para melhor. A Sofia aprendeu a ler e está indo bem na escola. Ela finalmente aceitou o fato de não ter magia e ir para uma escola trouxa. E ela adora decorar feitiços e coisas do mundo mágico. Foi você que ensinou Sofia a entender os dois mundos.'

'- Draco, eu só estava fazendo o meu trabalho.'

'- Minha querida Gina... eu nunca esqueci você, desde Hogwarts. Se eu disse que eu não tive outra mulher nesse meio tempo, é mentira. Mas eu nunca amei ninguém como eu te amo. Me desculpe não ter te procurado todos esses anos... é que eu cai numa mentira e acabei muito magoado. Mas quando eu te vi novamente... e vi tudo o que você fez pela minha filha, tudo que eu queria era ignorar o que aconteceu no passado e ter você pra sempre do meu lado. Não foi só minha filha que você ajudou, você me ensinou a amar a minha filha e aceitá-la do jeito que ela é. Minha relação com ela agora sim pode ser considerada de pai e filha...'

'- Eu só fiz o que achava que era certo.'

'- E eu quero fazer o que eu acho certo agora. Nós estamos morando juntos mas eu não quero mais ser seu patrão, não quero mais que você seja babá da Sofia. É por isso que eu estou assinando a sua carta de demissão. Aqui está ela com sua carteira de trabalho bruxa.' – disse Draco sério, passando um envelope para Gina.

'- Você me trouxe pra jantar pra me demitir? Tá maluco? E eu aqui morrendo de amores por você... Olha, eu vou pra sua casa arrumar as minhas malas e depois a gente conversa, tá?'

'- Gina, espera.' – disse Draco segurando o braço dela que já estava se levantando e fazendo-a sentar novamente. – 'Eu não quero mais ser seu patrão porque eu quero que você seja a minha esposa. Não quero que você seja babá da Sofia porque eu quero que você seja a mãe dela.'

Gina fazia um olhar de interrogação... Ah, ela tava abalada. O Malfoy deu um susto nela!

'- Gina, casa comigo.'

'- Você me demite pra depois me pedir em casamento?'

'- É. Mas meus motivos são justos. Quando nos casarmos "o que é meu é seu e o que é seu é meu...", aquela história toda. E aí, vai responder ou não?'

'- Tá bom, vai.'

'- Tá bom o quê?'

'- Seus motivos foram justos!'

'- Gina, pelo amor de Merlim, responde!'

'- É claro que sim, Draco!'

Draco então retirou do bolso uma caixa de veludo verde e abriu-a, revelando um anel dourado com esmeraldas e rubis. Ele então pediu a mão de Gina que a estendeu e ele colocou o anel, beijando-o logo em seguida.

'- Eu te amo, Gina.'

'- Eu também te amo, Draco.'

Draco então fez sinal para a orquestra só que dessa vez, entrou um cantor com ela. Era um homem moreno, muito bonito por sinal. Mas logo nos primeiros acordes, Gina começou a sentir seus olhos marejarem. Era uma música trouxa que Gina conhecia muito bem. A música deles... da época de Hogwarts.

Então, como num passe de mágica, flashes de seus namoro com Draco em Hogwarts voltaram á sua mente mais forte do que nunca, mas ficou um em especial, quando o próprio Draco cantou essa música pra ela, na torre de astronomia.

"_**Por você eu tenho feito e faço tudo que puder,**_

_**pra que a vida seja mais alegre do que era antes**_

_**Tem algumas coisas que acontecem,**_

_**que é você quem tem que resolver.**_

_**Acho graça quando ás vezes louca você perde a pose e diz:**_

_**Foi sem querer.**_

_**Quantas vezes no meu canto em silêncio você busca o meu olhar**_

_**E me fala sem palavras que me ama tudo bem, tá tudo certo.**_

_**De repente você põe a mão por dentro**_

_**e arranca o mal pela raiz.**_

_**Você sabe como me fazer feliz.**_

_**Carne e unha, alma gêmea**_

_**Bate coração**_

_**As metades da laranja**_

_**Dois amantes, dois irmãos**_

_**Duas forças, que se atraem**_

_**Sonho lindo de viver**_

_**To morrendo, de vontade de você..."**_

Nessa altura, Gina já estava com as lágrimas rolando e nem tentava mais disfarçar.

Draco, seu Draco...

'- Vem meu amor,' - disse Draco, depois de pagar a conta –' vamos pra casa.'

Gina nem pôde acreditar quando desceu do carro e Draco a pegou no colo. No colo ela foi conduzida até porta da frente e depois, até o quarto dele.

Draco então, colocou-a em cima da cama e depois de vistoriar o quarto para confirmar se Sofia não estava ali, trancou a porta.

Não houveram palavras... apenas algumas juras de amor em forma de sussurros foram ouvidas pelos dois.

Depois de muitos beijos apaixonantes, Draco e Gina dormiram juntos e se amaram até o amanhecer.

Draco não levantou no dia seguinte... nem Gina... e Matilde acordou Sofia... que acordou os dois... e os dois foram levar a menina para gravar os comerciais.

---------------------------------------------------

'- Parabéns sr. Malfoy, foi perfeito. Nem tivemos que fazer muitas vezes.' – disse o diretor do comercial, todo feliz para Draco. – 'Sua filha é muito talentosa.'

'- Obrigado.' – disse Draco todo feliz.

Era verdade. Sua filha tinha mesmo jeito pra aquilo.

Passaram o fim da tarde no shopping, tomando sorvete e comemorando o desempenho da menina nas gravações.

----------------------------------------------------

Alguns dias depois, o comercial passou na televisão e Sofia ficou tão conhecida que já não podia caminhar calmamente no shopping sem algum trouxa lhe parar para pedir um autógrafo ou tirar uma foto.

E foi mais alguns dias depois que o pior aconteceu.

'- Sr. Malfoy?' – Draco ouviu a voz de uma mulher chorando.

'- Sim, diga.'

'- Eu sou Marilene, a diretora da escola da Sofia... é que...'

'- Pelo amor de Merlim, fala logo! Aconteceu alguma coisa com a minha filha?'

'- Sua filha... ela foi seqüestrada!'

Draco desligou o celular num piscar de olhos e aparatou imediatamente na mansão Malfoy.

'- Draco, o que houve?' – disse Gina vendo o semblante assustado do marido.

'- Vamos pra escola de Sofia.'

Draco aparatou e Gina aparatou logo atrás. Os dois foram para um beco próximo da escola e Draco ia correndo e contando o que aconteceu para Gina. Quando foram se aproximando, viram carros de policia trouxa, o que o assustou ainda mais.

Ele entrou correndo na escola e Gina ia atrás explicando pros policiais quem ele era.

'- Eles entraram aqui, sr. Malfoy, e tiraram Sofia da sala á força...'

'- Vou falar com Morgana.' – disse Gina saindo de perto do Malfoy, que ouvia o acontecido da diretora.

'- Morgana.' – disse Gina para a menina um tanto assustada. – ' O que houve?'

'- Eles tinham aquelas armas trouxas e levaram a Sofia. Eu... eu disse que ia enfeitiçar eles mas na hora eu não consegui... eles ficaram rindo e... eu não consegui fazer o feitiço...'

'- Calma Morgana.' – disse Gina.

Nisso, Márcia, a mãe de Morgana, chegou . Gina deixou as duas se abraçando e foi ao encontro de Malfoy, que ainda estava na diretoria.

'- Vamos pro ministério - ela disse para Draco, sem se importar que a diretora estava ouvindo – Morgana disse que eram trouxas.'

Os dois saíram correndo para o mesmo beco e aparataram na frente do Ministério da Magia.

--------------------------------------------------------

**--- Continua...---**

_**N/A:**__ A música é __**"Alma Gêmea"**__ do __**Fabio Júnior**__. Não percam tempo! O capítulo final e o epílogo já estão postados! Boa leitura!_

_Beijos;_

_**.::Nathoca Malfoy::.**_

_**Ps:**__ A cirurgia da minha mãe foi adiada... Mas continuem mandando as mensagens pra ela. Obrigada pelas mensagens até agora. Um grande beijo em todas._


	10. E a bruxa se revela

**No capítulo anterior...**

_'- Morgana.' – disse Gina para a menina um tanto assustada. – ' O que houve?'_

_'- Eles tinham aquelas armas trouxas e levaram a Sofia. Eu... eu disse que ia enfeitiçar eles mas na hora eu não consegui... eles ficaram rindo e... eu não consegui fazer o feitiço...'_

_'- Calma Morgana.' – disse Gina._

_Nisso, Márcia, a mãe de Morgana, chegou . Gina deixou as duas se abraçando e foi ao encontro de Malfoy, que ainda estava na diretoria._

_'- Vamos pro ministério - ela disse para Draco, sem se importar que a diretora estava ouvindo – Morgana disse que eram trouxas.'_

_Os dois saíram correndo para o mesmo beco e aparataram na frente do Ministério da Magia._

----------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 9 – A Bruxa se Revela**

'- Minha filha foi seqüestrada por trouxas.'

Draco chegou gritando na sala do ministro. Enquanto Granger (que trabalhava no ministério) tentava em vão acalmar Draco, Gina ia contando para o ministro o que tinha acontecido.

Como Sofia não tinha magia, era bem mais difícil tentar localizar a menina. Era um típico seqüestro trouxa.

Os aurores tinham sido mobilizados e já estavam á procura da menina.

As horas não passavam e Draco estava visivelmente alterado, chamando todo mundo de incompetente. Gina só ia pedindo desculpa por ele e tentando em vão acalmá-lo.

Até que finalmente, o ministro entrou no escritório trazendo notícias.

'- Acharam sua filha, Sr. Malfoy. Estamos mandando patrulhas de descontaminação trouxa no local. Já entramos também em contato com o nosso contato dentro da polícia trouxa para ele tomar as providências necessárias.Mas acho que sua filha vai virar notícia trouxa já que faz algumas propagandas, não estou certo?'

'- Minha filha está bem? Onde ela está?'

'- Está a caminho, Sr. Malfoy. Aclame-se.'

'- Graças a Merlim!' – disse Gina.

Nesse momento, Gina que tinha parecido calma até o momento, começou a chorar.

Depois de algum tempo em que os dois se acalmaram, Gina perguntou:

'- O Sr. disse descontaminação trouxa?'

'- Disse... sua filha não é um aborto, Sr. Malfoy. Ela inflou os seqüestradores. Sorte que um dos aurores, mesmo sabendo que a menina era um aborto, resolveu checar o detector de magia de menoridade. Mais um pouco, ela tinha estourado os bandidos.'

'- Sofia... minha filha... – disse Gina sem conter o riso – é uma bruxa?'

'- É sim, Srta. Weasley.'

Nesse momento, um auror entrou na sala com Sofia.

'- Sofia... minha princesa!' – Draco abraçava a filha chorando. Essa, pelo contrário, ria super feliz.

'- Calma pai, eu tô bem.'

'- O que houve?' – Gina perguntou ao auror.

'- Deixem a Sofia contar... vocês vão se surpreender tanto quanto eu.'

Gina abraçou a menina e começou a chorar novamente. Draco abraçou as duas e estavam os três chorando na sala do ministro.

'- Mãe, pai, parem de chorar... Malfoys não choram.'

Draco não pôde evitar um sorriso e enxugou as próprias lágrimas.

'- Eu tive tanto medo, princesa.'

'- Tá tudo bem, pai.'

'- Conta princesinha,' – disse Gina – 'o que aconteceu?'

'- Aqueles moços me levaram pra uma casinha de madeira velha... acho que era no meio de uma favela. Eles iam me amarrar e eu falei que era pra eles não tocarem numa Malfoy. Aí eles falaram que não iam fazer nada comigo, que iam pedir dinheiro pra você pra você me soltar. Aí eu disse que daqui a pouco a casa deles ia tá cheia de bruxos que vinham me salvar. Aí eles começaram a rir e perguntaram se eu era um duende. Aí eles ficaram caçoando de mim e eu fiquei nervosa. Aí eu comecei a pensar em você e no papai e na Morgana e aí eu fui ficando cada vez mais brava e olhei pra eles com raiva. Aí eles foram começando a inchar, a inchar, a inchar... eu só fiquei olhando. Foi aí que chegou um bruxo e me tirou de lá. Depois vieram mais um monte de bruxos e me trouxeram pra cá.'

'- Você inflou os seqüestradores?' – disse Draco sorrindo incrédulo.

'- Inflou sim, sr. Malfoy' – disse o auror – 'E inflou bastante... 5 deles de uma vez. Os trouxas estavam desesperados!'

'- Minha menina é uma bruxinha!' – disse Gina abraçando Sofia.

'- Ás vezes Sr. Malfoy,' – disse um dos aurores – 'é preciso uma verdadeira situação de risco para aparecerem os poderes. Parece que esse foi o caso de Sofia.'

Depois de muitas explicações, Gina e Draco voltaram pra casa. A manhã tinha sido longa. Matilde caprichou no almoço e os três passaram a tarde brincando no jardim. Sofia era a que mais se divertia, tentando fazer coisas novas com os poderes recém descobertos. Sua maior diversão era abrir e fechar flores.

No fim da tarde, Morgana veio visitá-la com um presente: uma vassoura para crianças. A vassoura voava baixo, mas fez a felicidade da menina. Ficaram as duas voando pelos jardins até anoitecer.

Draco decidiu mantê-la na escola trouxa, mas contratou um bruxo de segurança particular para a menina.

Foram manchete dos jornais no dia seguinte e Luna conseguiu mais uma exclusiva com os Malfoys, que agora estavam em todos os jornais bruxos com três surpreendentes notícias: o seqüestro de Sofia, a descoberta de seus poderes e o casamento de Draco e Gina.

---------------------------------------------------

'- Marina, que bom vê-la.' – disse Gina super feliz.

'- Espero que não seja uma festa trouxa dessa vez.' – disse a loira sorrindo.

'- Não, é a minha festa de casamento, com Draco Malfoy.'

'- Ah,' – Mariana murchou o sorriso se tornando profissional de repente – 'e vocês tem alguma coisa em mente?'

'- Quero um "casamento no campo"... tudo com muitas flores.'

'- Eu quero um vestido de fadinha!'

'- E Sofia será a minha daminha fadinha. Ah, e Morgana também. Quero duas daminhas fadinhas!'

Gina sabia que ela gostava de Draco, mas também sabia que ela era uma das melhores profissionais do ramo. Quando se tratava de trabalho, Mariana era super profissional. A festa de Sofia era a maior prova disso.

'- Mais alguma idéia?'

'- Quero chegar em uma carruagem puxada por cavalos brancos junto com as minhas daminhas. Quero também que meus convidados se sentem em cadeiras no jardim. Quero a festa toda no jardim. E na ponta da nave poderia haver um arco com flores.'

Gina ia falando o que queria e Mariana só anotava com uma cara indecifrável.

'- Amanhã eu volto com alguns desenhos e mais algumas idéias.' – disse Mariana fechando seu caderninho de anotações.

------------------------------------------------------

Os meses foram se passando e Draco resolveu matricular Sofia numa escola preparatória para Hogwarts, mas a menina se negou. Queria continuar na escola trouxa. Sabia bastante feitiços e Gina ensinava coisas novas todos os dias em casa.

Morgana foi para a escola preparatória á tarde e Sofia a ajudava com as lições durante os intervalos das aulas na escola trouxa.

A amizade das duas só crescia.

Gina e Draco estavam á beira da loucura com os preparativos para o casamento. Decidiram por uma cerimônia simples e chamaram apenas poucos amigos que tinham. De imprensa, só deixaram entrar o "The Quibbler". Mas isso não impediu os outros jornais bruxos de se amontoarem no portão do Malfoy e alguns mais ousados sobrevoaram a área da mansão de vassoura.

----------------------------------------------------------

E finalmente tinha chegado o dia...

Gina estava maravilhosa em um vestido longo de alças na cor champanhe com flores coloridas bordadas na barra. As alças eram um pouco largas e o vestido descia justo até a cintura e era rodado até os pés.

O cabelo estava solto mas tinha uma linda tiara de flores e sua maquiagem eram simplesmente perfeita. Ela levava um buquê de flores do campo e usava um colar fino de ouro que tinha por pingente uma cobra com o olho em rubi. Seus brincos eram uma pedra simples de rubi.

'- Como estou Matilda?' – Gina perguntou nervosa á governanta da casa e amiga.

'- Linda!' – Matilda disse emocionada. – 'Vamos, Malfoy já está lá embaixo.'

Gina então desceu as escadas e saiu pelos fundos, para pegar a carruagem que a deixaria no jardim.

Dentro da carruagem, Morgana e Sofia já a esperavam. Morgana era uma linda fadinha rosa, com direito a asas e vestido bordado com flores. Sofia era uma linda fadinha azul também com vestido bordado de flores e asas. As duas levavam uma cestinha com pétalas de rosas coloridas.

A carruagem saiu e Gina estava morrendo de nervoso. Como ela queria que sua família estivesse ali. Se segurou para não chorar, afinal, estava casando com o homem da sua vida. Riu ao imaginar Rony, Fred e Jorge correndo atrás do Malfoy... seria um caos e tanto. Seus pais iam penas pra aceitar a idéia da sua menininha se casando com um Malfoy.

A carruagem parou e no mesmo instante, Gina pôde ouvir uma melodia de violinos e flautas. As duas fadinhas desceram e caminharam pela nave, cobrindo-a de pétalas de flores.

Gina desceu logo atrás e sentiu todos os olhares se voltarem para ela. Ela caminhou pela nave linda e sorridente, olhando para todos e ao mesmo tempo para ninguém até que chegou lá na frente.

Quando seu olhar encontrou o de Draco, Gina se forçou a continuar de pé. Draco sorria para ela com tanto amor que ela mal podia acreditar que aquilo tudo era real. Draco trajava um terno também na cor champanhe e a camisa e a gravata acompanhavam o tom. Sua abotoadura era prata em foram de leão, com os olhos em esmeraldas.

Não ouviram nada que o Ministro falou e apenas disseram sim na hora da pergunta que os uniria para sempre.

Caminharam de volta pela nave e só naquele momento Gina lembrou que tinha uma orquestra. Nem a ouvira quando caminhou pela nave. Estava em êxtase!

Aproveitou a festa como nunca havia aproveitado uma festa. Se deixou dançar e conversar com os amigos sem formalidades. Fizeram as fotos para Luna e posaram para os fotógrafos.

Ali começava uma nova.

Uma nova família.

Uma família que aprendeu a amar.

Uma família que enfrentou toda uma sociedade para mostrar que é possível amar um ser diferente.

Um ser especial.

Não é porque uma pessoa nasceu diferente que não pode ser amada,

Que não pode encontrar o seu lugar na sociedade.

Todos nós temos algo de bom e de ruim dentro de nós.

Cabe a cada um de nós tentar enxergar o melhor do outro.

Só assim, nós aprenderemos o que é o verdadeiro amor.

E quando aprendermos a amar sem preconceitos,

Teremos encontrado um dom que está escondido dentro de cada um de nós.

Um dom que não liga para dinheiro, classe social, raça, crença

ou qualquer habilidade.

Teremos encontrado o único e verdadeiro...

O Dom de Amar!

**---- FIM? ----**

---------------------------------------------

_**N/A:**__ E aí, gostaram? Deixem reviews, ok! Já tem o prólogo de uma fic nova: "Mudando Tudo". Não deixem de conferir. Essa fic tem uma cena extra de epílogo, ok?_

_Beijos;_

_**.::Nathoca Malfoy::.**_


	11. Epílogo

**Epílogo...**

**4 anos depois...**

'- Mãe, minha carta de Hogwarts já chegou?'

Sofia chegou da escola em companhia de sua amiga Morgana.

'- Já disse que não, Sofia! Ainda faltam alguns meses então não tenha pressa, ok? Sua carta vai chegar!' – Gina respondia a pergunta que se repetia todos os dias quando Sofia voltava da escola.

Sofia era uma linda pré-adolescente que adorava se arrumar e usar maquiagem. Tinha decidido entrar na escola preparatória quando fez 9 anos e ela e Morgana não se desgrudavam.

'- Olá família, olá Morgana.' – disse Draco que acabara de aparatar no hall da mansão.

Draco criara o hábito de almoçar com a família todos os dias.

'- Oi Draco.' – Gina cumprimentou.

'- Adivinha, minha princesa? Consegui o alvará que precisava para sua ONM. Acabei de voltar do ministério.

'- Ai que legal, pai! Mas não me chama de princesa... eu já tenho quase 10 anos e meio!'

'- Parabéns Sofia!' – disse Morgana feliz.

'- Como vai se chamar sua ONM, querida?' – perguntou Gina.

'- Organização Não Ministerial "O Dom de Amar"'. O que acham?

'- É um bom nome!' – disse Draco.

'- Vou ajudar a todos os abortos do mundo mágico. Ajudá-los a se incluir na sociedade trouxa e na bruxa.'

'- É um lindo projeto. Mas você sabe que tem que ter muita responsabilidade pra isso, não é?' – Gina disse.

'- Sei sim, mãe. E pra isso eu conto com você. Eu sei que quando eu for pra Hogwarts, a você vai cuidar do meu projeto!'

'- Você tem idéias muito bonitas, mas sabe que vai ser um caminho difícil, não sabe?' – Gina disse.

'- Sei.'

'- Tem certeza que você quer colocar todo o seu dinheiro nisso?' – disse Draco.

'- Tenho. Eu sou uma Malfoy, pai. Nós temos dinheiro! Esse dinheiro que eu ganhei trabalhando na tv trouxa, vai ser aplicado nesse projeto. Eu tive sorte de tê-los como pais e de vocês terem lutado por mim, mas no mundo mágico, devem ter muitos abortos escondidos nas casas de suas famílias. Eu quero dar um lugar na sociedade pra eles. Mostrar que não é porque eles não tem magia que não são gente.'

'- Sua atitude é louvável, filha.' – disse Gina sorrindo feliz – 'Em breve, vamos ter uma grifinória na família! Você tem uma coragem incrível em enfrentar todo o mundo bruxo novamente com esse projeto.'

'- Uma sonserina você quis dizer! Sofia nunca nega o nome Malfoy e é bem orgulhosa quando se trata dele. Sem falar que ela tem uma determinação incrível para alcançar o que quer.' – disse Draco orgulhoso – 'São qualidades indispensáveis de uma sonserina!'

'- Sofia vai ser uma Corvinal sem dúvidas!' – disse Morgana. 'Ela decora feitiços e faz poções como ninguém! Nunca vi ninguém mais inteligente que Sofia!'

'- Minha Sofia vai ser uma Lufa-lufa!' – disse Matilda que tinha acabado de entrar na sala – 'Por que ela tem um coração do tamanho do mundo! E vamos comer que a mesa já está posta!'

**--- FIM ---**

-------------------------------------------------------------

_**N/A:**__ YES!!! TERMINEI!!! Nossa, eu fico tão feliz quando acabo uma fic! Não percam "Mudando Tudo", minha nova fic._

_Muitíssimo obrigada a todas que acompanharam e aos comentários deixados para a minha mãe._

_Um beijão;_

_**.::Nathoca Malfoy::.**_


End file.
